The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- Elf Ranger Sinzo Tracker gets a mission from Fairy Venera Stentor. Lands are passed and Sinzo meets new characters. Takari and Koumi. Hikari is a huntress and Takeru is a ranger.
1. Stealth Ranger

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 1: "Stealth Ranger"**

The cave tunnel was dark and damp, the two fairies carefully walked through the dampness. Their wings were folded and their fairy uniform was that of Dungeon Keeper 2 and colored purple, indicating that they were from the Land of Vigilance. They thought the tunnel was lighted with torches but they were wrong. Their blonde hair glowed through the darkness and their green eyes pierced the darkness of the cave.

"Why did they ever choose us, I'll never know." One fairy whispered, in her fairy voice.

"Shh. The Council of Rainbow Fairies chose us to investigate into these caverns. We're the best scouts the fairies have there Agita." The second fairy whispered.

The two whispered and continued walking into the unknown.

"Venera Stentor! You know as well as I do about the rumors here." Agita whispered.

"That's why we're here sis." Venera replied.

"Remember I'm the older one here... I should have refused the mission." Agita sighed.

Venera blinked and stopped with Agita. Agita had her head lowered. Venera turned to her older sister.

"Because of the Werewolves here? We're fairies! We can take on them." Venera assured.

"There are probably packs in there." Agita argued.

"Outnumbered?" Venera asked, whispered.

Agita flapped her wings silently and floated in the air. She folded her arms and nodded.

"Well then, we'll just have to wish that we never encounter them." Venera gulped.

"You're just as scared as I am." Agita stated.

"Aye that I am. Anyone that got too far into these caverns never came out, from the stories... I think we're far too deep in the cavern... Let's back track sis." Venera suggested.

Agita landed back down, Venera walked back towards Agita and passed her. Agita tried to stop her, but something else did.

"... Watch it!" Venera growled, bumping into something and falling on her butt.

She stared upwards and gasped silently in shock. The werewolf in front of her was gently and slowly heaving, a mocking grin dared them.

"Fairy blood..." The werewolf whispered, licking his lips. "I haven't had that in years." He hissed.

"And you never would!" Agita growled.

Agita zoomed at the werewolf, quickly maneuvering around, avoiding the werewolf's clutches.

"Venera... Hurry and... Escape... Find your... way out!" Agita urged, between avoiding the werewolf's clutches.

Venera was speechless, slowly nodding. She hovered off of the floor and back tracked their trail, giving it her top speed. Venera glanced back and heard a loud painful fairy shriek. Venera's closed her eyes and turned her head forward, tears slowly appearing on her eyelids...

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

**Vigilance Land...**

Venera was on the ground, facing the Council of Rainbow Fairies in front of her. The head fairy of the council stood up.

"Fairy Venera Stentor, we, the council of Rainbow Fairies, have reviewed your story and decided..." She began.

Venera stopped breathing. The head fairy sighed and closed her eyes, speaking the next words in that pose.

"That you are no longer part of the community of Rainbow Fairies. Your mission was a failure and you are to be exiled out of Vigilance Land." She decided.

Venera gasped, her eyes widening. Two other fairies approached her and changed her uniform from purple to silver, indicating that she was an exile. Venera hovered out of the council and an escort of five other fairies followed her until she reached the border. She passed it, leaving her escort behind. Once between the trees, Venera took one last glance at her beloved land and strolled on into the forest of Zovar...

* * *

7/2/353 MC, Twinkle

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

A ranger in a silver uniform sighed, seated on the front stools of the hotel in Setista. The ranger grabbed another glass of the juice and was about to raise it to drink it, but something stopped him. He felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Hey elf dirt, this is my stool!" The goblin growled.

A fairy with a silver uniform hovered into the hotel, searching for her requested escort and tracker. She spotted him sitting down at the front, with a goblin annoying him. The fairy seated herself nearby the entrance and watched with interest, investigating in her own way to see if he was worthy of the job or not: the one and only famed elf outcast ranger: Sinzo Tracker.

She heard rumors about him, where an army wouldn't notice him penetrate their lines; his death slash with his dagger was merciless and swift. Not to mention his high talent in archery. Sinzo was a master in it, able to maw down enemies 150 yards away, with help from a pocket telescope. Once he sighted his target, he won't look again, but would take aim and would always hits his mark, never missing. Sinzo was merciless and fearful as they came.

The fairy heard some whisperings of a gentle caring side of him, and she was intending to find out if he had such a side, once he passed. Sinzo momentarily ignored the goblin and drunk his drink in one swallow. He put it back down on the counter and kept his head forwards.

"Mind your own business Niblic and stay away from mine." Sinzo stated firmly.

"I warned you! Get out of my stool!" The goblin: Niblic, growled.

He tried to budge Sinzo off of the stool, but Sinzo didn't budge. Another try and Niblic found his face inches away from the counter, with a dagger to his throat and his right arm pinned around his back. Sinzo was inches away from Niblic's ear, holding him in that tight grip of his.

"Hear me..." Sinzo hissed. "This stool belongs to nobody and this is the first time I used it. From all the times I've been in here I haven't seen you once on this stool. Don't try to fool a master goblin crab. Annoy me again and I would be swift in my answer." He whispered.

Sinzo let go of Niblic and sheathed his dagger. Knowing Niblic, Sinzo grabbed his right leg and flipped him over the counter, landing on his butt dazed. Sinzo grinned and paid the Amazonian. Once Sinzo passed the test, the fairy gently smiled. He surely was the one she was looking for. Sinzo walked away, heading upstairs to his room. A few moments later and the fairy followed him...

* * *

The fairy knew where Sinzo's room was and silently approached it. Judging from her knowledge on Sinzo, she had a feeling that he would be hiding some where near the entrance of his room. She needed to be careful for there might be another ranger in there as well; from her knowledge of Kestian Land. She turned the knob and found it unlocked. She carefully opened the door and stepped in a few steps, knowing that Sinzo would grab her. That's what happened.

Sinzo was hiding beside the door and once the fairy passed him, he silently went behind her. He closed the door shut with his leg. He grabbed her waist and swiftly put his dagger to her throat, not pressing too hard. From his knowledge, he felt another presence in the room, in the shadows, way before he entered it. At the moment, knowing that the other presence wasn't hostile, Sinzo ignored it.

"Why are you following me?" Sinzo asked, whispering.

"I... I need your help." The fairy replied, with honesty.

"What's your name?" Sinzo asked.

"Venera, Venera Stentor." The fairy replied.

Sinzo nodded, satisfied. He withdrew his dagger, sheathing it and let go of Venera. Venera turned around and stared at Sinzo for a moment, noticing his blonde ranger hair and spectacular emerald eyes. Venera gently smiled, knowing that she could easily lose herself in those eyes. She understood how someone could get lost by just staring at her own eyes. Sinzo turned his attention to the shadows, where he felt the presence.

"I've gotten over Kamisai's death and Flaring Eyes long ago Alleria." Sinzo stated.

Venera blinked in confusion. She glanced at where Sinzo was staring at, but saw nothing. Sinzo smiled and nodded. He knew Alleria's habits in such situations, probably too well. Sinzo motioned Venera over to his bed.

"Take a seat." Sinzo offered.

Venera nodded and sat down on the bed's edge. Sinzo took another seat in the room, a little distant from the bed.

"Ask any questions you have." Sinzo requested.

"... Who's Kamisai?" Venera asked.

"My older brother." Sinzo replied.

"Who were you talking to?" Venera asked.

Sinzo smiled. "Alleria. She was my mentor in elven warfare and was Kamisai's mentor as well." He replied.

"What's Flaring Eyes?" Venera asked.

Sinzo glanced at the shadows, with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You mean to tell me that back in Vigilance Land they don't teach you about history?" Sinzo asked, turning back to Venera.

Venera sighed. "I'm no longer part of it." She replied.

"What happened?" Sinzo asked.

"I was exiled by Sora Takenouchi: head fairy in Vigilance Nation." Venera whispered with her head lowered.

Sinzo nodded.

"Tell you what? I'll ask you a question you'll answer and ask me back, which I'll answer, etc. Fine with you?" He asked.

Venera raised her head and nodded.

"O.K. I already asked mine, now to answer yours... Ready yourself for a history lesson, a history lesson on a subject that I witnessed and lived in." Sinzo started.

Venera kept silent and listened patiently.

"Flaring Eyes happened three years ago to the day. It was a battle between humans and some swamps tribes. The humans, from Pride, were allied with Elven Kestian. That's where I and my brother came in. For the record, we weren't the only elves there. The swamp tribes were allied with Dragon Zapif herd, if you don't know; Dragon Zapif is the hardest and strongest Dragon herd out there.

"Anyways, it happened on between the borders of Prosperity Desert and Glide Plains. Alleria here was amongst the elves that accompanied my brother and me... Start to the end, Pride allies were crushed miserably. My brother died in it, toasted by one of the Zapif Dragons. It's called Flaring Eyes, because every one in that battle had their eyes flaring at their opponent. The goal behind the battle was the complete dominance over Trespass Swamps.

"The swamp tribes there wanted it to be their land completely, because some of it was under Kestian and Human control. At first the swamp tribes tried the diplomatic way, but both Kestian and Humans refused. War was declared, starting with the swamp tribes and since both Kestian and Human lands were threatened, both allied with each other to face off against the united swamp tribes.

"After the battle, Lava Smoke, the majority and strongest swamp tribe in the swamps, had the entire swamps region under its control. The other tribes gave way without arguing, since it was Lava Smoke that declared war and went into it. Lava Smoke shared Trespass Swamps with the Zapif Dragons and so they helped them out. My reputation of being a master was before that battle. I had my successes in that battle, but by losing my brother, I had no more will to fight on." Sinzo explained.

"Where are you originally from?" Venera asked.

"From Young Owl: a town in Prosperity Desert." Sinzo replied.

"How long have you been living here in Setista?" Venera asked.

"I've been living here since that battle." Sinzo replied.

"And Alleria here has been living here also since then?" Venera asked.

Alleria appeared out of the shadows and Venera finally got a complete look on her. Alleria was an elven Ranger woman, dressed like one. Sinzo shrugged.

"I don't know about that. I haven't been keeping track of her. In fact, this is the first time we meet since the battle. Is that right Alleria?" Sinzo asked.

Alleria sighed and nodded.

"She's a ranger of few words, isn't she?" Venera asked.

"It's best that you don't get her talking. Believe me when I say that I've heard Alleria talk and it isn't ever pleasant." Sinzo replied.

"So why did you pick Setista? Why not go back to Young Owl?" Venera asked.

"I thought I said one question each. It doesn't matter anyway. Young Owl is where I and Kamisai grew up together; it has a lot of memories of my brother in it. I picked Setista because: 1. it's an independent city; 2. it's literally impossible to penetrate, being a standing fort as it is with all the canyons around it and 3. Kamisai and I have decided long ago that when we retire, we'd settle here.

"Correction, I saw Alleria one last time after Flaring Eyes, and after Flaring Eyes, I stayed in Young Owl only for a night, and the next day, I came out here." Sinzo replied.

"... About the help I need you on." Venera reminded.

Sinzo nodded. "Yeah. What is it?" He asked.

"I want to avenge my elder sister's death. Her name was Agita Stentor." Venera explained.

Sinzo shrugged. "And I want to avenge Kamisai's death by slaying the dragon that toasted him, and there's like a hundred or thousand Zapif Dragons in Trespass Swamps." He stated.

"Like there is of werewolves in Cavern of Myths..." Venera moaned, falling backwards onto the bed.

Sinzo and Alleria glanced at each other for a moment. Just as quickly, Sinzo turned his attention back at Venera.

"What werewolves and Cavern of Myths?" Sinzo asked.

"I'll understand if you don't want it." Venera whispered.

"I heard of the werewolves there. I've never been there myself and I've always wanted to see it. Besides I hear that there are angels there, deep in the center of the caverns, pass all the werewolves. It is told that the werewolves are like bodyguards to the angels." Sinzo explained.

Alleria chuckled. "Lies, all damn lies. I won't believe such a fucking lie. Angels?! And Werewolves as their bodyguards?! Come on! No such a thing. Damn rumors and stories." She remarked.

"See." Sinzo nodded towards Alleria.

Venera nodded. "I wish I didn't hear that... Wait... You mean you're willing to do it?" She asked.

Sinzo nodded. "Yep. We'll have to go to some places first." He replied.

"Like where are these "some places"?" Venera asked.

"Like Young Owl and Feather Snow: capital of Floating Flake. Feather Snow would be our final destination before Trespass Swamps." Sinzo explained.

Venera sat up on the bed and smiled.

"You're really going to do it?!" She asked, excited.

Sinzo sighed. "Yes. It's going to be hard and long. We'd stay a few weeks in Feather Snow before heading out to Trespass Swamps. After that, we're heading back to Vigilance Land and putting you back in it." He decided.

Venera narrowed her eyes. "I don't..." She started.

"Once I've made up my mind on something, no one can make me change it. Besides, we might not live that long." Sinzo noted.

"I'm not going to be a part in this." Alleria decided, leaving the room.

Alleria closed the door behind her, with Venera and Sinzo watching. Once closed and Alleria was out of hearing, Venera turned to Sinzo.

"... I guess... I just should expect that. When do we leave?" Venera asked.

"We leave now. Let's just get some supplies and leave." Sinzo decided, standing up.

Venera hovered off of the bed and landed onto the ground. The two walked out of the room, with Sinzo in the lead...

* * *

Sinzo walked down the stairs in his full ranger uniform. He had his bow and quiver of arrows with him. Venera was behind him, hovering down. A person in a silver cloak approached Sinzo, making Sinzo and Venera stop.

"Excuse me lad, but I've heard you've been leaving." The person stated.

Sinzo nodded. "That I am. I and my friend here are heading to Feather Snow as our final destination." He whispered.

Venera was beside Sinzo, on the ground, listening to the two.

"Do you two mind if I accompanied you there?" The person asked.

"Are you heading to Feather Snow?" Venera asked.

The person nodded, with his hood covering his head. Sinzo couldn't see his face.

"I intend to head to Feather Snow myself, but I dare not travel alone." The person explained.

Venera and Sinzo glanced at each other. They both nodded.

"You're welcome to come along." Sinzo decided.

"Thank you. I'll explain myself more once we're away from Setista." The person whispered.

"O.K." Venera nodded.

The three travelers left the hotel side by side. Sinzo had already dealt with the departure documents from since he moved in there...

* * *

Sinzo tied his cloak better around his waist. He had supplies with him over his back, along with the secretive traveler. Sinzo got Venera a cloak suitable for the desert, from his close friend Grimoire Obol: a troll storekeeper. It was there that Sinzo got the supplies for their journey. Beside him, Venera was walking on the ground and shifting uneasily in her annoying cloak. The cloak was made especially to fit fairies and Venera was the first fairy to try it, fitting her beautifully.

She complained about it at first, but Sinzo explained the importance of wearing such a cloak in the desert. After that, Venera shut her mouth and kept her complaints to herself. The three walked in silence towards the only entrance and exit of the city. An arm, extended from an alley, caught their attention and motioned them over. Sinzo; Venera, and the secretive traveler walked over towards the alley's entrance. A huntress was there, but without her panther.

Sinzo recognized her instantly, as did the secretive traveler. The huntress was wanted by Kestian Land. She had a team of huntresses and her brother with her. She was Hikari Yagami. She was dressed in the night elf huntress uniform, except it was silver.

"I need your help, all of you." She requested, whispering.

"Why?" Sinzo asked.

"Where are you heading?" Venera asked.

"Is someone after you?" The secretive traveler asked.

Hikari blinked in wonder at the secretive traveler. She had heard that voice before. She shook her head out of such worries. She would find out anyway, if they allowed her in.

"I'm heading to Young Owl. Someone is always after me. The dwarf bounty hunter Iori Hida is here in the city and he's after me." Hikari explained.

"Bummer." The secretive traveler muttered.

"Young Owl is on our trail. You can join us if you'd like. Where are your panther and sisters?" Sinzo asked.

"Both are in Young Owl. I need to head there to regroup with them. If you're heading to Feather Snow, my sisters and I would like to accompany you there." Hikari requested.

"That is our final destination." Venera nodded.

"You and your sisters are welcome to join us. Can't you leave Setista on your own?" Sinzo asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No. Hida has alerted the guards there. If the three of you have to, you could lie for me. Say that I'm your bounty and you're heading towards my sisters' location." She suggested.

Sinzo; Venera, and the secretive traveler exchanged glances and turned their attention back to the huntress. Sinzo looked her over.

"At least you're equipped for the desert. Name's Sinzo Tracker, but you probably already know that." Sinzo decided.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Venera Stentor, previously from Vigilance Land. I'll explain later." Venera greeted, hugging Hikari.

Hikari returned the hug. The secretive traveler shook hands with Hikari.

"I'll reveal my identity once we are away from the city's outskirts." He explained.

Hikari nodded and let go of his hand.

"If you're going to be our bounty, you're going to have to act like one." Sinzo noted.

"Don't worry, I'm good in that." Hikari assured.

"Okay." Sinzo shrugged. "Let's go."

The four walked to the entrance of the city, but as figured, the guards stopped them, both being footmen. Hikari had her head lowered, and Sinzo had her in cuffs behind her back. He was holding one of her arms.

"Where are you four heading?" One of the guards asked.

"Heading and with this bounty." The other guard added.

"You two know who I am, these two here are my assistants. Here is my bounty and she revealed the location of her sisters. We're heading there now." Sinzo explained.

One of the guards raised his eyebrow. "Intriguing." He whispered.

"... Very well, you four may pass." The other guard grinned.

He opened the gates and let the four out...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 2: ACROSS PROSPERITY DESERT

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	2. Across Prosperity Desert

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 2: "Across Prosperity Desert"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

Two fairies from Vigilance were exploring the Cavern of Myths when a werewolf found them. One of the fairies escaped, but on the expense of her sister. The surviving fairy, named Venera Stentor became an outcast of her own nation. She found an elf to help her, and met up with him. She found out more information about him, and the two left, bringing along a secretive traveler, and an outcast...

* * *

There was a dangerous climb up to the surface of the canyon and the only one. Sinzo removed the cuffs and freed Hikari once they were out of sight from Setista. Silence roamed while the travelers climbed the dangerous trail up Agony Canyons. Hikari rubbed her wrists from where the cuffs previously were, yet kept her comments to herself up the trail, though with the intention of asking Sinzo about the cuffs.

Once on the land above the canyon, Sinzo continued on and Venera floated in the air, close to the ground, rapidly yet silently flapping her fairy wings, also continuing on with Sinzo. After a few moments, both stopped, noticing that they were alone. They turned around to see the secretive traveler and Hikari sitting on the sands of Prosperity Desert, both looking tired from the climb.

Just as Sinzo and Venera started walking back, the secretive traveler stood up straight and stared back at Setista. From where they were standing and located, Setista was in view from above. Sinzo glanced at where the secretive traveler was staring at and noticed that what appeared to be a dwarf from what his sight could tell was leaving the gates of Setista. Sinzo sighed and shook his head, realizing that it was most likely the dwarf bounty hunter Iori Hida.

Venera stood with her feet on the ground knelt, looking over Hikari. She seemed fine, just a little tired from the climb. Hikari noticed Venera's worried stare.

"I'm a night elf huntress; I'm used to forests and the such, but not steep climbs and deserts, though I'm currently on the move in the desert." She explained.

Venera noticed.

"What are you doing?" The secretive traveler asked.

Venera glanced up at Sinzo and the secretive traveler, as did Hikari; getting back onto her feet. Sinzo had his left eye closed, an arrow in his bow and his bow aimed at the bounty hunter, who was moving further and further away from Setista, and closer and closer to the steep trail. Sinzo's right eye was focused on the bounty hunter and range between them and him.

"An elven ranger never misses his or her target. I can take him down from here if I wish." Sinzo informed, with his aim still on the bounty hunter.

"Don't." Hikari suddenly spoke. "He's been the only trouble and threat I've got since a bounty appeared on my head. There's no danger to one threat when there is four of us." She stated.

Sinzo followed his target and didn't take his eyes off of the bounty hunter.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" He asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Not on me, but my huntress weapons are back in Young Owl; it's easier to enter a city like Setista without carrying weapons." She explained.

"Then you can't protect yourself. Enter a city unarmed doesn't apply to rangers like me, though I agree that it's true; not any wonderer or traveler can enter a city like Setista without a special and unique excuse. When you're known, there's no need for excuses. One threat? You think that this bounty hunter would be the only threat?" Sinzo asked, keeping his aim.

Hikari nodded. "I had no trouble coming to Setista from Young Owl." She assured.

"That's because you were alone. A group like the four of us is a tempting target. Centaurs would track us and follow us; Razormanes won't fear attacking us in their packs and let's not forget about the Dweller Worms. As far as I know, I'm the only one visibly armed, it's best to take down threats to minimize them." Sinzo reasoned.

Hikari blinked. "I didn't know." She whispered.

"It's true." Venera nodded. "I had to avoid and escape Razormanes; lose Centaurs, and fly over Dweller Worms. It was dangerous for me getting here." She agreed.

"Because fairies are tasty anywhere." The secretive traveler commented rudely.

Venera glared at the secretive traveler, and kept her comments to herself, not yet knowing who dared to insult her rudely when she was most vulnerable from such talk. Within a second, Sinzo shifted his aim from the bounty hunter towards the closer secretive traveler. The secretive traveler noticed, but held his ground.

"You might have your face in the shadow, but I know where the neck is in the body of any creature. Identify yourself and stop this mystery. Apologize to the fairy!" Sinzo growled, in a demanding tone.

"Wow! Wow. Let's just calm down here. The bounty hunter is having some trouble climbing up the trail... I think he's upset he has to climb it so soon after descending it. We're still in danger." Hikari reminded.

Sinzo kept silent and held his glare at the hooded traveler. The secretive traveler folded his arms and sighed.

"Very well. I can see we're all in this together, and in trouble with authorities one way or another." The traveler decided.

He removed the hood off of his head and showed his face. Sinzo winced, yet kept his aim and Venera gasped, recognizing him. Hikari just sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"You know, you did seem familiar." She commented.

The blue clean hair held still, while the blue eyes sparkled with calmness and kindness in them. Prince Ken Ichiouji stood there, staring back at Sinzo.

"I see you're still on the run Hikari." Ken commented.

Hikari chuckled. "And I see you're still the same rebellious prince!" She spat.

Ken rolled his eyes. "... behind you huntress." He whispered.

Hikari blinked, then her eyes widened. Also understanding his whisper, Sinzo swiftly shifted his aim to who was behind Hikari. Dwarf Bounty Hunter Iori Hida had his rifle armed, and aimed at Hikari's spine in her back.

"Well, well. I must congratulate you ranger. You used your fame to leave and give safe passage out of Setista for this outlaw huntress. You'd be wise enough not to try and stop me." Iori advised.

"... Where's your bear?" Venera asked.

"What?" Iori asked.

Venera shook her head. "Nothing. I just know that dwarf riflemen travel with pet bears for company and combat." She explained.

Iori chuckled, keeping his aim on Hikari's back.

"My friend is in Setista. I left him there because I'm going back with my bounty. It would be wise huntress not to resist me and come peacefully." Iori advised.

Ken snickered. "Ah loner! I just love Tauren." He grinned.

Iori blinked, noticing a shadow taller them him over him. Slowly, he wisely lowered his rifle and held his position. Sinzo also lowered his bow and arrow, noticing that the tauren had it all in control. The tauren warrior breathed down Iori's neck, sending a chill up his spine, even for a dwarf. Tauren were known for their strength and lethal melee combat, and Iori didn't want to test the Tauren's strength, especially one that was behind him.

"I must say to reconsider that." The tauren stated.

Iori mentally growled, put his rifle over his shoulder and walked down the steep trail, heading back to Setista. On his way down, he stopped and glanced back up, with the four travelers staring down at him. Iori knew he had a clear shot at the outlaw huntress from where he was, and that he was safe from the Tauren's melee strength. However, he preferred to bring his bounty in alive and so he didn't take the shot.

"Just remember this: this isn't over and I won't stop until I bring you to justice outlaw." Iori informed.

With that said, the bounty hunter continued on down the trail. Sinzo and his friends stared at the tauren who helped them. Sinzo put his arrow away and put his bow around his shoulder, over his back.

"I must thank you stranger for your help." He thanked, the only one to approach the tauren.

"No need Ranger Tracker. I just paid my dept. That was all." The tauren informed.

After saying that, the tauren walked down the trail, heading to Setista.

"Hey! Was he going to Setista in the first place?" Venera asked.

Sinzo blinked, staring at the Tauren's side until it vanished below, wondering what the tauren meant about his dept. Hikari glanced at Sinzo, also curious about the whole dept thing, yet saw the same confusion from him.

"How long has he been hunting you?" Ken asked, and then giggled to himself.

'A huntress being hunted, much less by a bounty hunter. How ironic.' He thought.

"For several weeks for now, since I left Feather Snow." Hikari replied.

The prince nodded. "Shall we be on our way?" He asked, reminding the group of their venture across the desert.

Sinzo nodded and took the lead. Venera took her position beside Hikari in the middle, with Ken in the rear...

* * *

A few hours walking through Prosperity Desert and no threats approached them. Sinzo did see Centaurs and Razormanes in the distance from time to time, but they kept away. There was no sign of any Dweller Worms, yet. Hikari was getting more and more tired, but she pushed on. Ken was sweating heavily, yet he also pushed on, ignoring the sweat. Venera was the most that suffered; she barely kept up with Hikari, dragging her feet behind her, too tired to fly.

The sound of Venera collapsing easily got to Sinzo's long pointed ears. He rushed back and quickly got her in his arms before she fell into the sand. She was gasping for air and she had a bad fever. Sinzo noticed that Venera's eyesight was blurry from all the heat.

"How much further?" She asked, gasping.

"Young Owl is far. It would take two days for us to reach it." Sinzo replied, whispering.

Hikari stopped next to them and Ken stopped once reaching them.

"It would be nice to have horses. It would be easier on all of us." He commented.

"Wolves are better in the heat and faster, not to mention can fend for themselves." Hikari stated.

"What we really need now is a White Owl. Venera's in bad condition." Sinzo declared.

He noticed that the fairy suit made especially for the desert was making Venera more uncomfortable and helping in worsening her condition. Gently and kindly, but with haste, Sinzo carefully took off Venera's desert suit and it was fine, since she was already wearing her silver fairy suit beneath it, so she had something on other than the desert suit. Sinzo understood how Venera felt about such things and it was wise for her to keep her original suit on.

"Do you think you can grab onto my neck?" Sinzo whispered, taking off his bow and quiver of arrows.

Venera blinked. "What for?" She asked weakly.

"So that I can carry you." Sinzo replied.

"But your arrows and bows..." Venera started.

"I'll carry them for you Sinzo. I have my own personal melee weapon and I don't know how to use bow and arrow, so there's no need to worry about me using them. You can depend and trust me with them." Ken offered.

Sinzo nodded. "Take them." He allowed.

Ken walked over to the quiver and put it over his right shoulder and carried the bow in his right hand over his shoulder. Sinzo noticed a sword in a sheath, dangling from a belt worn around the waist, under the coat. Sinzo grabbed onto Venera, careful not to hurt or injure her delicate wings, and she weakly held onto Sinzo's neck from his back. Sinzo held onto her small hands, tightening the grip she had around his neck and stood up straight onto his legs.

Once again Sinzo took the lead, just taking a glance at the tired looking Hikari. But a determined glare from Hikari made Sinzo look away. Ken walked beside Sinzo at a steady pace, with Hikari taking the rear. Sinzo kept his steady pace and eventually Venera fainted from the heat on Sinzo's back. Fortunately, it was late and the sun was starting to set.

"We should set up camp soon." Ken reminded.

Sinzo nodded. He glanced back at Hikari, making sure that she was still with them. Oddly enough, Hikari smiled in return. Sinzo blinked and turned his sight back in front of him. Hikari was smiling sweetly, because she was recalling and remembering the playful and happy times she had when she was younger with Daisuke; her older brother and the elven boy from the neighboring land whose name was Takeru, the boy who from when she last saw was a young man.

It was then that Hikari started to miss Takeru and start to realize her love for him. It was because of him that she went into Huntress Academy for female night elves in Feather Snow. Swiftly she became an excellent rider and quickly mastered her glaives. She and her pet panther became close friends. The pet panthers were chosen for the students and disciples; they couldn't choose their own and only a certain limit was allowed into Huntress Academy after every graduation.

Hikari had to take written tests and answer verbal questions to be qualified to become a disciple in Huntress Academy, Feather Snow. She passed easily on both verbal and written, and when the graduation was over, she entered it and first befriended her pet panther before training. Once in any Huntress Academy, a female night elf is allowed to choose from either training from the start or getting to know the pet panther first and relaxation with it.

Obviously Hikari had chosen the latter. She couldn't wait to return back to Young Owl; to her sisters in her Huntress Squad, which she was captain in; her brother, and her pet panther. She knew of Sinzo and how dangerous and lethal he was, yet how kind and caring he was rumored to be. She decided to take her chances and request his help. It came positively and Hikari didn't have to worry when she slept during the night in Prosperity Desert, not anymore.

She was almost certain that either Prince Ichiouji or Ranger Tracker would spend the night on watch. Most likely Ranger Tracker, because it appeared that he took a certain liking to the fairy. Hikari didn't mind and understood, considering it was the same way she felt towards her beloved Takeru Ishida, who was also currently an outlaw and on the run.

So far, he hadn't been captured and there hasn't been any proof of his death, due to the fact that his body or corpse was never found. Never found since his disappearance that is...

* * *

Fireballs burned the ground, arrows flew through the air and rifles roared, being fired by their dwarves. Black large dragons were flying through the air, launching fireballs at hapless humans; elves, or dwarves. Smoke arose in the battlefield, covering it in a thick smoke cloud. Bandits emerged within the cloud, and knights and footmen held them off as best as they could, but more and more bandits appeared, while the humans; elves, and dwarves lost more and more.

Gryphon Riders and Gyrocopters were no where in sight. It seemed that on their way over to the battle, they got lost somewhere in the desert. The battle wasn't lost yet though, as a familiar flying arrow went straight for an eye of a black dragon and pierced it. The black dragon immediately stopped its attacks on the humans; elves and dwarves, moving its head around ferociously, howling in pain.

Wisely, the humans; elves, and dwarves swiftly withdrew organized, and the enraged black blind dragon started firing fireballs at random, out of rage and pain. Fireballs flew through the air, scaring other black dragons in the air and burning the bandits below. All the humans; elves, and dwarves withdrew, except for one and the owner of the right aimed arrow stopped short, glancing in fear and worry at the one who engaged the confused enemies.

"Kamisai." The ranger whispered.

The so called Kamisai was an elven ranger from Kestian Land, but who lived in Young Owl. Unlike some other rangers, Kamisai chose to bare the so called famous, yet unique blade and sword, called The Owl Feather Soblard, along with his quiver of arrows and bow. With his Owl Feather, he hacked through the bandits smoothly, like a knife through butter. His foes tried to avoid or block his slashes, but he was too swift; deadly, and merciless.

One of the scared black dragons, with smoke rising off of his burned and damaged scales, watched the hapless, yet dangerous elf, slash through the bandits. The black dragon's eyes narrowed and it opened his mouth, taking careful aim. Kamisai wasn't aware of the danger that faced him, but the ranger fearful for him noticed. He gasped and rushed towards his older brother, leaving the safety of the withdrawn allied humans; elves, and dwarves behind him.

"Sinzo!" A female ranger yelled, barging through the retreating units.

An elven priest held her back, but the female ranger struggled. The priest proved to have more strength than the female ranger, and so he was successful in holding her back. The female ranger growled and stopped resisting, watching helpless. Sinzo rushed through the battlefield, with dead corpses of fellow comrades and more of the enemy bandits. He was closing on Kamisai, but he knew he would never reach him.

The black dragon let loose his fireball, deadly on his target. Heat was the first thing he felt, and he barely gasped before it collided into him. Sinzo slid on the bloody battleground and caught his older brother from behind, but it was too late. The fireball had already fried him, beyond recognition, like a burned corpse. Tears fell down Sinzo's eyes and he closed them, clenching tightly onto his deceased brother, weeping over him...

* * *

Sinzo jerked up and out of his sleep, with a gasp. He looked around him and saw his traveling comrades. He glanced up into the sky.

'I guess I didn't get over it as I thought I did.' He thought.

He sighed and glanced beside him, at the sleeping fairy. He started realizing that he was falling in love with the fairy, but he was afraid to fall in love and to be loved again, considering the tragic loss of his older brother in that deadly battle. Thanks to the sever coldness of the night, Venera's fever went away and Sinzo had already put her fairy desert suit back on so that she won't freeze to death in her sleep. Ken sensed motion behind him and guessed rightfully that Sinzo was awake.

"My shift is almost over. Care to take over in awhile?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Sinzo replied quietly.

Ken nodded and went back to gazing off into the horizon. Sinzo shifted his sight towards the sleeping Hikari and understood that she was in a deep peaceful sleep. Happiness that she was in peaceful rest was what Sinzo felt for only a second, before he quickly tensed. He swiftly took an arrow out of his quiver nearby and grabbed his bow. He attached the arrow to the bow and aimed it at Hikari, who was sleeping on her stomach with her head turned towards him; eyes closed.

Sinzo closed his left eye and focused on Hikari, before letting the arrow loose on her. The aim was true and on time, as the arrow carried Hikari out of harms way, yet leaving a minor cut that would heal in time. A dweller worm burst through the sand, where moments before Hikari laid. Swiftly, Sinzo stood up on his feet and took another arrow out and aimed at the dweller worm. Ken noticed and rushed to his aid.

"Stop! I don't want to kill it. I just want to drive it back underground. Hold your ground Ichiouji." Sinzo ordered quietly.

Ken frowned and stopped next to Sinzo. Sinzo took careful aim at the dweller worm and swiftly let it loose. The arrow hit its mark and the dweller worm moaned in pain, quickly heading back underground. Sinzo lowered his bow and walked over to Hikari, who was still sleeping, but very much alive and with them. He carefully took his arrow out of her clothes, careful not to tear any cloth. He knelt down, putting his bow and arrow aside and cleaned Hikari's minor wound.

Hikari winced at the pain, but was so deep in sleep that she didn't wake up. Assured that the wound won't get infected, Sinzo walked away and got his second arrow, which was aimed at the dweller worm and stroke true, yet was reflected off. It didn't matter, as long as it was sufficient enough to drive the dweller worm back underground. Sinzo packed his two arrows back into his quiver and put it over his shoulder.

"Do you always retrieve your arrows?" Ken asked, whispering.

Sinzo shook his head and didn't bother in explaining.

"Your shift might not be over yet, but get your sleep. I'll take over from here." Sinzo informed quietly.

Ken nodded and laid down on his blanket, so tired that he easily and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sinzo just stared off into the horizon in silence for the rest of the night...

* * *

Sinzo was still awake the next morning and he had already taken off Venera's desert suit sometime after dawn. He was sitting down, cross-legged ready to continue on. The first movement of awakening he sensed was from Hikari and he knew instantly that he would have to answer some few questions she had. Hikari's eyes slowly opened and when she noticed she was further away from the group, her eyes widened.

She moved and winced when she felt little pain from the cut. She put her hand on it, felt the cut and sighed. She only saw that Sinzo was the only other one awake, as she expected. She took a breath and got up onto her feet, heading towards Sinzo. Sinzo didn't budge or move, yet knowing she was close to him. With careful movement of her body, Hikari sat down next to Sinzo.

"... I have a few things to ask you." She informed.

Sinzo grinned, out of pleasure of knowing it before hand.

"Fire away." He nodded.

"For one thing, why did you put the cuffs around my wrists so tightly?" Hikari asked.

Sinzo glanced at her and her wrists, noticing that they were fine. He knew it probably hurt her the day before after he took them off.

"To make it seem true. If the cuffs were too light on your wrists the guards might have noticed and seen through our attempt. I don't want to think of what would have happened if I had put them on too lightly and the guards noticed. Any other question?" He asked.

Hikari nodded. "Just where did you get such cuffs? I only know that..." She started.

"... Bounty Hunters have such cuffs, if not the only people to have cuffs here in Snarleos." Sinzo sighed, interrupting Hikari.

Hikari nodded, and narrowed an eye.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

"Nothing important. It's in my past and personal. I'd rather continue on with my life than remember such memories." Sinzo replied quietly.

Hikari blinked. "But that doesn't make sense. If you don't want to remember such memories, then get rid of the cuffs and stuff which remind you of them." She reasoned.

"I've thought of that, but decided against it for two reasons. One, it might come in handy and it did, and two, there are still some memories I want to hold on to." Sinzo explained.

"Oh." Hikari whispered.

"Anything else?" Sinzo asked.

"Yeah. Actually, there is. Did something happen last night?" Hikari asked.

Sinzo grunted. "Nothing that we need to get into now." He replied.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked.

"People think they know me, when they actually don't, or are partially correct." Sinzo informed, glancing at Hikari.

From the tone of his voice, Hikari understood that Sinzo didn't want to get into it any further. Anyhow, she'd find out sooner or later. For Sinzo, the cuffs and the event the previous night were related and had to deal with some joint bad memories. On the cuffs' side though, there were some good and nice, comfortable memories for Sinzo. From the movements behind them, both Sinzo and Hikari glanced back and saw Ken and Venera waking up.

Sinzo smiled, got up onto his feet and went over to Venera. He touched her forehead, and Venera silently glanced at Sinzo's quiet and somewhat worried face. Her lips gently, barely and momentarily twitched into a smile, but just as it appeared, it vanished. From what Sinzo could feel, the fever was gone and Venera's temperature was normal, from what he could tell.

"How are you feeling?" Sinzo asked, staring into Venera's eyes and removing his palm from Venera's forehead.

"Better." Venera replied quietly, staring back into Sinzo's eyes.

For a few moments, silence roamed and both Sinzo and Venera stared, unblinking, into each other's eyes. Breaking their moment together, Ken coughed. Sinzo swiftly turned towards him and Venera lowered her head, slightly blushing.

"I hate to break up such moments but we need to move on." Ken reminded.

"Of course." Sinzo nodded.

He turned back to Venera and Venera looked up into his face.

"Do you think you can handle a day walking?" He asked.

"Depends on when we arrive to Young Owl." She replied.

"Some time tomorrow morning if we keep our current pace." Sinzo stated.

"In that case, I'll be fine." Venera assured, getting up onto her feet.

Venera gently flapped her wings to see if they were working and fine. They were, and she flapped them silently and rapidly off of the ground a few inches. Sinzo got back up onto his feet and picked up Venera's desert suit voluntarily. Both Ken and Hikari noticed, yet both remained quiet. Venera mentally smiled to herself when she noticed. Sinzo took the lead and like before, Venera and Hikari kept in pace together in the middle and Ken took the rear...

* * *

Both Ken and Sinzo tensed, with Venture Pass in sight in the distance ahead. Sinzo prepared his bow and arrow, and Ken had his hand on his sword's handle, hidden underneath his coat. Venera didn't know why they were preparing, but she noticed Hikari, who was also tense.

"What is it?" Venera asked, with the four of them entering Venture Pass.

"Venture Pass now. A perfect location for ambush." Hikari replied.

"Most likely by Razormanes." Sinzo informed.

"Or Centaurs." Ken added.

Sinzo shook his head. "Centaurs aren't suitable to climb such cliffs. Razormanes can with their lethal and deadly claws." He reasoned.

Venture Pass was a pass that most travelers took to reach Young Owl, who was coming through Prosperity Desert. Travelers who ventured into Prosperity Desert went through Venture Pass. Venture Pass is named due to the fact that travelers venture out into Prosperity Desert. In Venture Pass, the sun's heat and rays were limited, and it was shady and cool. On both sides rose sheer canyon cliffs, with no trail up to them.

Only Razormanes were able to climb such sheer cliffs, and caves and caverns were located randomly in the desert cliffs. Venture Pass was the only location that assured a traveler of his or her location. Young Owl was still several hours walk away, yet Venture Pass was a little bit more than half a mile long and three yards wide. Rockslides were also common in Venture Pass, basically caused for ambush by Razormanes.

Ken and Sinzo were the two most alert, and Ken withdrew his sword from its sheath. It was light pink in color with the Ichiouji Crest on its handle, with the blade designed as a katana. The handle had cloth entangled around the metal so that the wielder of the sword had a firmer and easier grip on the blade. Sinzo stopped, with the others stopping behind him. He knelt down, scanning the cliffs and motioned Ken to lead them.

He obliged and quickly took the lead with his sword ready, knelt on his legs and his eyes alert.

"Hikari..." Sinzo started.

"Call me Kari or Mistress Yagami." Hikari interrupted.

Sinzo shrugged. "Do you have any magic on your hands?" He asked, turning to her.

Hikari was knelt down close behind Sinzo and Sinzo had put Venera's desert suit on the ground. Venera had her feet on the ground and she was knelt as well. She noticed her desert suit on the ground and reclaimed it. Hikari frowned.

"Nothing useful." She sighed.

"Venera?" Sinzo asked.

Venera nodded. "A little. We do study wind magic in Vigilance." She informed.

Sinzo nodded and turned his head back forwards. With Ken on the watch ahead, Sinzo hurried his way knelt down and moving sideways, keeping alert to any ambushes. He allowed Hikari and Venera to pass on behind him. Venera and Hikari reached Ken and all three had stopped, were knelt down and looking around, keeping their eyes alert. Sinzo continued on moving sideways and he almost reached Venera; Hikari, and Ken.

But both Hikari's pointed ears and Sinzo's pointed ears heard the faint whistle of wind as something was forced through it. Sinzo swiftly glanced upwards and immediately jumped back with his elf's agility, barely avoiding the large rock. It was as wide as the pass and it separated Sinzo from Venera; Hikari, and Ken. Sinzo sweat-dropped upon noticing and understanding the ambush.

The Razormanes were cunning and smart, as they wanted to trap Sinzo alone and attack him melee style. They thought he'd be an easy target while he was alone. Sinzo knew that the Razormanes would concentrate on him. He glanced upwards and saw tens of Razormane sliding down the sheer cliffs, like they were racing. One of them snapped into the air and went for a high kick to Sinzo's head. Sinzo immediately ducked and rolled out of the way.

The lesser numbers of Razormane coming down the other side of the pass didn't reach the ground so safely. Venera summoned up some of her magic and cast a cyclone on one of the Razormane, sending the cyclone down to the ground, with the Razormane spinning in it high above in the air. With other Razormanes reaching the ground safely, Ken rushed into action and charged them with his family's sword.

Two Razormane were killed through Ken's charge. He stopped and turned around. One Razormane landed on the ground safely to his side and jumped at him. Ken put up his sword in defense, but the Razormane blocked it with his claws. Ken quickly backed away and the Razormane charged him. Ken spun around, spinning his sword with him, passing the Razormane, with Ken's sword slicing through the Razormane's belly before the spin was over.

Ken stood still, with his back turned, as did the Razormane. Eventually and moments later, the Razormane collapsed onto its knees and his upper body fell face first into the ground, with his lower body following, detached from its upper body. On the other side, Sinzo swiftly let loose the arrow, having it pierce the Razormane's heart, with it just beginning its charge. From the force of the impaling of the Razormane, it fell backwards onto its back, dead.

Only the faint shifting of the sand below him told Sinzo that a Razormane was behind him. The Razormane went for a slash on Sinzo's back, but Sinzo quickly ducked and rolled backwards onto his back. His legs pushed the Razormane with enough force into the canyon wall, yet not enough to break its spine. Without wasting a second, the Razormane charged, this time with Sinzo facing it.

"_You have potential Sio, do it._"_ Alleria whispered._

Time seemed to slow down, as Sinzo quickly recalled memories of when Alleria taught him some magic. Alleria was the first to call him Sio and Kamisai took up the pet name for his young brother and also had started calling Sinzo that. The memories occurred before the battle of Flaring Eyes, at a time when Alleria was more caring and sensitive. Alleria knew little of magic, yet enough to teach others how to unlock their own magic.

Sinzo recalled her teachings and he started doing some chanting in elfish. He closed his eyes and slowly, magic started to flow in between his hands, formed on his hands in green energy and with the same complex shape of the hand itself. Like a chained glove covering, so looked the green energy being released from him into his hands; focusing into them. The Razormane stopped short and blinked, out of fear and confusion.

Some sort of green energized sphere formed in Sinzo's open right hand, his eyes were still closed. He drew his arm backwards, lowered and with his palm still open and holding the 'ownalis' sphere in midair. Without hesitance Sinzo released the sphere, hitting the Razormane square in the center of its torso, instantly killing it. The Razormane fell to the ground, with its eyes closed, dead. Seeing this, the other Razormane on his side charged.

Sinzo winced in pain as he formed a circle of smaller ownalis spheres. Not wasting a second, Sinzo let loose the spheres in accurate and multiple directions, towards the multiple charging Razormane. Each ownalis sphere hit its direction with absolute accuracy and killed it, like the first Razormane. With the danger gone, Sinzo turned around and faced the boulder blocking his path.

He took a few steps back, directed his right open palm towards the boulder and quickly released a quickly large formed ownalis sphere at the boulder, shattering it and opening the path for Sinzo. Upon seeing him break through and with the rest of their comrades dead, the surviving Razormane on the other side instantly withdrew. Sinzo relaxed himself and took a moment to observe his friends' current status, his energy and magic seeping back into him.

Ken was sweating and panting, with his sword dripping red blood from the dead Razormane around him. Venera was out of breath and knelt on her knees, with her on the ground and Hikari seemed fine, just observing the fights and keeping on the sidelines. Sinzo walked over to his quiver of arrows and bow and picked them up, taking them. He left the arrow that killed the first Razormane in the Razormane.

Venera stood onto her legs and like Ken and Hikari, just stared speechless at Sinzo.

"We still have a few hours to reach Young Owl. We've wasted and lost time, which we'll have to regain, unfortunately through walking all night." He informed.

Venera moaned and Hikari approached her.

"At least we'll rest once we reach Young Owl." Ken reminded.

Sinzo shook his head. "It doesn't seem like that. Once we reach Young Owl, we might have to go into battle again. I can sense that Young Owl is in some danger, considering this ambush that the Razormane setup to slow us down." He explained.

"It seems there's more to Sinzo than we thought." Hikari whispered.

Only Venera heard her and nodded in agreement.

"... You mean the Razormane were never meant to kill us?" Venera asked.

Sinzo shrugged. "That wasn't the main purpose, but it would be a bonus if they succeeded in killing us." He explained.

Ken nodded in agreement with Sinzo.

"If they were meant to kill us, the surviving Razormane would have fought us to the death and not flee." He reasoned.

"We better get moving on." Hikari decided.

"Yes... When night approaches Venera, I'd advise you to wear your desert suit." Sinzo advised.

Venera nodded and the four of them continued on through the pass, without any more ambushes being sprung up. They passed through it safely without any further events and walked on silently into the desert, closer to Young Owl now. Like the first time, Sinzo was in the lead, carrying his quiver and bow; while Hikari and Venera were in the center, keeping pace with each other and with Venera hovering a few inches over the ground; Ken took the rear, sheathing his sword...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 3: SANCTUARY OF FEATHER SNOW

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	3. Sanctuary of Feather Snow

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 3: "Sanctuary of Feather Snow"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

The four travelers crossed crossed most of the desert, and there were a few times when they were in danger, but Sinzo was able to deal with both. With the ambush in Venture Pass, it seemed that Young Owl was in danger...

* * *

Back in Setista, the Cakebread Hotel, Iori Hida was sitting back in a back table in the bar, drinking some sort of alcohol. His pet bear was being taken cared of in the special pet hotel in Setista, one of few cities in Snarleos that took care of pet animals; friends, or companions. Two gnomes walked in, one male and the other female. They walked over to the bartender and ordered some drink.

"So how is your invention coming along?" Vodalus asked.

"Oh, it's done." The female gnome replied.

She had short smooth blonde hair with blue eyes.

Vodalus raised his eye. "Done?" He asked.

The male gnome nodded. "Yes. We're going to try it out in a few hours from now. All we need though is volunteers." He explained.

"Scratch me out." Vodalus chuckled.

"Don't worry, we weren't even considering you. We're looking from some more daring adventurers, not native to Setista." The male gnome retorted.

Vodalus shrugged. The male and female gnomes turned around and sipped their drinks, looking around the bar, for some candidates for their little maiden voyage. The male gnome had short wavy blonde hair with blue eyes. After Sinzo had left a day before, Alleria had time to think in his now empty room. She walked down the stairs in full ranger uniform, her mind set on a decision. She walked over to the bar, near both gnomes.

Vodalus smiled. "The usual Alleria?" He asked.

Alleria nodded. Vodalus filled a cup and passed it over to Alleria. The female gnome was closer to Alleria and once noticing her, she elbowed the male gently.

"I think we found our first candidate." She whispered.

"A ranger? Seriously Catherine?" The male asked, whispering.

Catherine Fournier nodded. The male looked toward Alleria and raised his eyes, shrugging.

"Fine with me, I guess." He muttered.

"We need more than one though Mike." Catherine reminded.

"For it to work more effectively, I agree." Michael Berton agreed.

"Let's publicly announce it." Catherine suggested, whispering.

"Leave that to me." Michael nodded.

He turned back to the bar and put his drink down onto the counter, empty. He turned around.

"Listen all! May I have everyone's attention please?" Michael requested.

Silence fell into the bar and everybody turned to the two gnomes. Michael slapped his hands together and rubbed them. Iori stared at the two gnomes from his seat in the shadows, sipping his strong dwarf drink. On the bar, Alleria listened without turning her face. Just then a tauren walked in and everyone turned their attention to him. The tauren blinked and shrugged, walked over to a table and sat down, staring at Michael. The attention returned back to Michael.

"That's better. O.K. now. My name is Michael Berton and this is my associate Catherine Fournier. We're inventors and we just completed our first invention. We call it a chopper and it can fly in the sky. Both of us are looking for volunteers, so do any of you wish to try out our invention with us on its maiden voyage? Anyone?" Michael asked.

Everything was silent and not a hand was raised or a voice sounded. Michael lowered his head and sighed. Catherine took over, putting her drink down on the counter and turning around, her drink finished.

"Here's the deal. Our final destination is Feather Snow in Floating Flake. We're making one stop over at Young Owl. This is a test flight and one volunteer has already been chosen, whether she likes it or not." Catherine grinned.

Iori raised his eyebrow. Catherine turned to Alleria.

"Are you the ranger Alleria?" She asked.

Alleria blinked and glanced at Catherine. The glance somehow made Catherine uneasy and made her step back a step in fright. Alleria shrugged.

"I am. I'll be pleased to come on this test flight of yours." She replied quietly.

"That's nice to hear. Are there any other volunteers that are willing to join us?" Michael asked.

The tauren stood up.

"To Feather Snow you say?" He asked.

Michael nodded.

"Count me in." The tauren nodded.

"Sure... um, Mr.?" Michael asked.

"Starrune, Lou Starrune." The tauren replied.

Iori nodded his head. 'Interesting. I'll make my move. This is the quickest way I can think of to apprehend that huntress. If we're lucky, we might get there either before them, or reach there while they're all still there. This tauren would be some trouble.' He thought.

He raised his hand and stood up, showing himself in the light, putting his strong dwarf drink down.

"Bounty Hunter Hida, at your services. I'm interested in joining this test flight of yours." He informed.

Michael thought for a moment.

"... Very well. Your pet bear is coming along, correct?" He asked.

Iori nodded. "Yes indeed. Foreen shall company us." He replied...

* * *

It was a long walk, and it was pass dawn as the town of Young Owl came into sight. Shouts and battling were heard from even that distant. Sinzo stopped for a few moments, and prepared his bow and an arrow. Ken unsheathed his sword and all four rushed towards the town. While hurrying to the town, Hikari became worried about her huntress sisters; her pet panther, and her brother. Knowing Taichi, he'd be dealing with all the healing.

Sinzo stopped and knelt down, aiming his bow square at the back of the neck of one of the raiding Centaurs. He let it loose and the arrow flew through the air, striking its victim straight in the neck. The targeted Centaur reared up, making those close to him back away, and shrieked in agony, before falling to his side dead. Revelation came to Sinzo as he understood the whole plan.

The plan was for the Razormanes to slow down or wipe out Sinzo and his group, while the Centaurs raided Young Owl. Luckily enough though, there were defenders, most of them being from Hikari's huntress squad. Ken continued on with his charge, and Sinzo prepared another arrow from his position. Some of the Centaurs noticed their companion fall, and turned their attention to the new threat.

Sinzo hailed down another centaur and Ken got into the midst of them. He slashed his royal blade around, killing centaurs every way he turned. With the raid thinned, the defenders of Young Owl easily took down more of the raiding centaurs, and only two or three survived, escaping. Sinzo stood up and stared at Young Owl, Ken stopped for a few moments to catch his breath. Hikari and Venera were behind Sinzo, in a safe distance from the centaurs.

Sinzo gathered up his arrows and put them in his quiver of arrows. Hikari and Venera followed him again as he took the lead. He passed Ken and Ken glanced up from his dripping red royal sword. He sheathed it and took the rear, alert to any danger. Upon seeing her sisters, Hikari smiled and rushed over to them. One of the huntresses dismounted from her panther, and both she and Hikari embraced each other.

Ken; Sinzo, and Venera all continued on into the town. After embracing her lieutenant, Anna Veliki, Hikari turned to her blind night elf brother: Taichi Yagami. Once becoming blind, Taichi trained in becoming a priest. Taichi sensed his younger sister close by and both embraced each other. Sinzo took the lead for the three and he entered the only hotel in Young Owl. A warlock followed them in.

"Sinzo. Glad to see you. Your room has been reserved and everything is there." The Mystic Hotel owner: a gnome, informed.

Sinzo nodded. "Cider."

"The usual I see." The gnome giggled.

She put a cup down and filled it with apple juice. Ken took his left and Venera took his right. The gnome looked at both of them and blinked.

"My, my, it seems that you three have just strolled a whole day and night through Prosperity." She smiled.

"We have, not to mention a few battles we had while getting here. I'll tell you about them later Snowstorm." Sinzo replied.

Snowstorm's grin dropped. Hikari; her huntress squad, and brother entered the hotel and took a table. One of the associates of Snowstorm went over and took their order. The warlock was dressed in a purple suit and purple coat, his eyes were as black as the night, and his hair was short and wavy red as fire. Sinzo noticed him, and noticed another person. The other person had brown eyes and wore a knight's uniform, with the crest of Ichiouji.

"I see I got my question answered." Ken whispered.

Sinzo only glanced at him and understood what he meant.

"We'll stay here for a few days to rest, before continuing on to Feather Snow." He decided.

Venera sighed. "That's good to hear. By the way, Sinzo and Ken, you two can call me Vera." She decided.

Sinzo nodded and didn't turn his head.

"Sio for me. Only the two of you can address me by that for now." He informed.

Ken took a drink from his drink, and put it back down on the counter.

"I see the Cider Orchards are still thriving." Sinzo commented.

"Like never before. They're on the side of the Glide Plains, and its rich black soil, close to the outer boundaries of Young Owl. The apples and the apples' products is what Young Owl is most famous of." Snowstorm agreed.

"Is Starlight still working in Legend Center?" Sinzo asked.

Snowstorm nodded. "Ever since Flaring Eyes." She sighed.

"She still doesn't talk, does she?" Sinzo asked.

Snowstorm closed her green eyes, and her short smooth brown hair swaying through the gentle breeze in the inn. She shook her head.

"Not since you saved her." She replied gently.

Ken and Venera's ears both perked up upon hearing this new news.

"So she still uses my family name as her own family name?" Sinzo asked, sighing.

Snowstorm nodded. "Just as my family name is Twilight." She replied.

"O.K. So what's the deal here?" Ken asked.

"Go ahead and tell them. Everyone in Young Owl knows the story of you and Starlight, will, those that are permanent residence here at least. That reminds me; did Lou Starrune run into you?" Snowstorm asked.

"Lou Starrune?" Sinzo asked.

Snowstorm nodded. "He was here before heading out into Prosperity Desert. I told him you were located in Setista. He went off into that direction to repay his dept." She explained.

Sinzo narrowed his eyes. "Just what is with this dept of mine?" He asked.

Snowstorm raised an eyebrow of hers. "I see you don't remember saving a tauren tribe from a joint Centaur and Razormane raid?" She asked.

"What?" Sinzo asked, clearly confused.

Venera and Ken sat back and made themselves comfortable on their seats. The warlock and knight also seemed to be interested.

Snowstorm sighed. "Lou Starrune was a young tauren and his parents were killed in that raid. Only a few tauren from that tribe survived and thanks to Sinzo here, Lou was one of them." She explained.

"The tribe of Starrune?" Ken asked.

Snowstorm nodded.

"Oh my. That was the tauren that saved us back at the edge of Prosperity Desert." Venera gasped.

Snowstorm smiled sweetly. "So you all did run into him then. I guess he did pay his dept after all." She shrugged.

"What about Starlight?" Ken asked.

Sinzo sighed. "Fine I'll tell... Wait a minute... I remember Lou now. It happened a few days before Flaring Eyes and Kamisai was with me! Starrune tribe was settled just a few miles to the north from here." He remembered.

Snowstorm nodded. "That's the one."

"Well, the tale of me and Starlight... Make the next few rounds on me for those that are all in this inn here." Sinzo decided.

Snowstorm raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Wow! You haven't done that since..." She started.

Sinzo waved his hand in front of her, motioning her not to continue on. Snowstorm nodded.

"O.K. then, the next few rounds are on you." She allowed.

Upon hearing it, Hikari moved from her table and went to a table closer to the bar, followed by Anna and Taichi. With her long ears, she heard everything that Sinzo and Snowstorm talked about, and Anna and Taichi also heard it. The knight glanced at Hikari's table, and specifically at Hikari and Taichi. He gasped and swiftly turned his head around, and in good timing too. Hikari sensed someone staring at her and turned into the direction the staring came from.

But when she glanced that way, she only saw a knight drinking and nothing else unusual. Something felt familiar from the knight though, something very familiar that made Hikari uneasy. The pet panthers were all in Legend Animal Center, where Starlight Tracker, a young female tauren, took care of all the animals and species there...

* * *

The blades of the chopper spinning were the only noise that the company in the chopper heard. Everything was quiet inside, with Michael 'Mike' Berton and Catherine Fournier as the pilots in the cockpit. Alleria was clearly uneasy in the smoothly moving chopper, above Prosperity Desert. Iori and Foreen just sat back and let the ride pass. Lou was clearly afraid of flying, as he never flew in anything in his whole life.

Clearly though, Lou was more obvious in being afraid of flight, more than Alleria, who tried her best to control her fear. It was obvious to both of them that Iori and Foreen flew before.

"So... What have you flown in bounty hunter?" Lou asked, holding in his nausea in for the moment.

"Oh, on a majestic gryphon. You know, Foreen is just one of my pet companions. I have a gryphon as another pet, back in Pride. I and Foreen took several rides on him and we're both used to flying." Iori replied.

Just after his response, Lou knelt over the edge of the open chopper and vomited into the desert. The balance of the chopper swayed drastically and Michael glanced back to see the cause of the unbalance.

"Keep yourself in the chopper please Mr. Starrune. Don't be the cause of our deaths now please." Michael requested.

Through with his vomiting, Lou sighed and seated himself back into the chopper, with the chopper regaining its balance. Michael nodded and returned to his flying.

"Starrune? Wasn't that tribe almost wiped out?" Alleria asked quietly.

Lou turned to her and glared. "And so if it was?!" He asked, hissing.

Alleria narrowed her eyes, remembering Kamisai's and Sinzo's tale.

"Nothing." She replied, turning her sight away.

'So Kamisai and Sio weren't lying back then!' She thought.

"We'll be arriving in Young Owl in a moment. Buckle up." Catherine advised.

Iori shrugged and held on. Lou shakily held on and Alleria held her ground, being able to keep her balance.

"This is Gnome Chopper 001, requesting for clearance for landing." Catherine requested.

"_Hear you loud and clear. We have you spotted. You're cleared for landing Gnome Chopper 001, welcome to Young Owl._" A voice replied.

Catherine nodded and turned to Michael. In return Michael nodded and started the landing procedure. The chopper carefully lowered down into Aerial Tanis Control in Young Owl. With all the gryphons; troll batriders, and other flying creatures flying over its sky, Young Owl built and opened up Aerial Tanis Control for the creatures to land in. Young Owl was the only town in Snarleos with such a structure...

* * *

"... And that's the entire tale." Sinzo finished, finishing up his cider.

"That's the story alright." Snowstorm nodded.

"Thanks for the cider. When I leave I'll pay for everything." Sinzo decided, leaving his stool.

Snowstorm nodded.

"Where are you going?" Venera asked.

Sinzo stopped and turned to her.

"To go and check up on my room. Want to come and see it Vera?" He asked.

Venera nodded and the two went up the stairs towards Sinzo's room. The knight approached Ken, without glancing at Hikari as he passed her. Although Hikari kept her eyes on him. The knight tapped Ken on his shoulder, Ken turned his head and his eyes widened. He stood up from his stool.

"Why! What are you doing here?" He asked, whispering.

"I heard you left Osamu, and I decided to try and track you down. I knew you'd eventually appear here, since Young Owl is one of few towns that have crossroads to different nations." The knight replied.

Ken turned around and sat back down on his seat. He motioned the knight down next to him. The knight took a seat next to Ken.

"How did you come?" Ken asked, whispering.

"On Delicacy of course." The knight replied.

"I hope you didn't tire that poor horse." Ken stated.

The knight chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Delicacy is doing fine in Legend Animal Center. I left her there." The knight replied.

"What about my horse?" Ken asked.

"What about him?" The knight asked.

Ken's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the knight.

"You mean to say that you didn't bring Tradition along?!" He hissed.

The knight was unfazed by his prince's anger. Hikari's eyes twitched, realizing who Delicacy was, and remembering how the knight felt familiar.

'Delicacy! Why Daisuke Motomiya! The nerve!' She thought.

Taichi sensed her raising anger and Daisuke's presence. He also sensed a familiar, hostile, presence approaching. Hikari always believed Taichi's senses and would listen.

"Sis?" He asked, gaining her attention and cutting her out of her thoughts.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah Tai?" She asked.

"Iori." Taichi replied.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Loner! He couldn't have reached here this quickly! Anna, do we have a room?" She asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. I'll show it to you." She replied, standing up.

"The rest of us will hold our position here." Taichi nodded.

Hikari nodded and stood up, following Anna up towards their room. Upon her departure Ken sighed and nodded.

"Good. She's gone now." He whispered.

"Her brother is still here though and he senses me; I can feel it. He knew me from before he went blind." Daisuke whispered.

"We're heading to Feather Snow. We'll be leaving in a few days. Head back to Osamu and retrieve Tradition cunningly. Make sure nobody sees you. How long have you been here?" Ken asked.

"For a few days now. I'll be on my way immediately." Daisuke nodded, getting up.

"One last thing. If you notice a scout from Floating Flake in Osamu, send him or her to Feather Snow to inform them of our approach." Ken added.

"I'll make sure of that." Daisuke bowed, leaving the hotel.

Just as Daisuke left, Catherine; Michael; Lou; Iori, and Alleria all entered the hotel. Snowstorm recognized all of them and was a bit surprised to see Alleria. She definitely wasn't going to miss when Sinzo sees Alleria. Iori had left Foreen at Legend Animal Center with Starlight. Lou told them of Starlight's story and both Lou and Starlight were the same age. Alleria was familiar with Starlight's tale, as Sinzo mentioned it to her and unlike some other times that once Alleria believed Sinzo.

Iori quickly noticed Taichi and Yagami Huntress Squad, but with two missing. He grinned to himself, but didn't approach them. He knew Hikari and her lieutenant were close by. After Daisuke's departure, the warlock approached Ken and took a seat to his right.

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry to have eavesdropped on your conversation with that ranger and knight. I've heard you're heading to Feather Snow, correct?" The warlock asked, whispering.

Ken nodded. "Not alone though. I have some friends coming with me. We're traveling as a group." He explained.

"I see. Would you mind if I came along?" The warlock asked.

"You'll have to ask Sinzo Tracker about that, and just who are you?" Ken asked.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I'm an outcast warlock from Pride, my name is Koushiro Izumi, but you and others can call me Izzy." The warlock greeted.

"You don't seem to be an outcast to me." Ken noticed.

Koushiro opened up his coat, and showed his silver enchanted shirt. Ken nodded. Koushiro closed his coat.

"So I just have to talk with Sinzo? Is he the leader or captain of the group?" Koushiro asked, whispering.

"That he is. If you want to accompany us, you'll have to request your entrance to him." Ken informed.

"Very well." Koushiro sighed.

He turned to Snowstorm.

"If it's no trouble miss, I'd like..." He started.

"He's in room M5." Snowstorm replied.

Koushiro bowed his head. "Thanks milady."

He got off of his seat and went upstairs...

* * *

Daisuke mounted his horse, Delicacy, who had white fur and brown eyes. On her was the light horse armor of the Ichiouji Order. Daisuke had provisions with him on Delicacy, for himself and Delicacy to keep their energy on their quest towards Osamu. Daisuke nodded his head towards the young female tauren, whom he now knew was Starlight. With a light kick, Delicacy was out of Legend Animal Center and Young Owl, galloping through the Glide Plains.

Back in Mystic Hotel, room M5, Sinzo was checking his room and Venera was sitting down, glancing around his room. The door was closed and Sinzo was looking around for something. He searched through his closet and eventually nodded his head, taking out a sheath with a sword in it. Venera got onto her feet upon seeing it.

"What blade is that?" She asked, while Sinzo took the blade out of its sheath.

Sinzo dropped the sheath onto the ground and held the sword upright, just staring at it, with light reflecting off of it. Sinzo smiled.

"It's a bit rusty after the five years of my absence, but I can bring it's glow back." He commented.

The sword was The Owl Feather Soblard, originally owned by Sinzo's older brother: Kamisai, who was now deceased. Sinzo kept it in room M5 in Mystic Hotel since Flaring Eyes. Room M5 used to be both Kamisai's and Sinzo's room together.

"Vera, let me introduce you to The Owl Feather. This is the same sword my deceased brother used in Flaring Eyes. After the battle, I returned here and stashed it up, before leaving to Setista, which was five years ago. Mind you, I'm 23 now." Sinzo explained.

Venera blinked. "23? Five years ago means that you were 18! You were 18 in the battle of Flaring Eyes?!" Venera's eyes widened.

Sinzo nodded. "I sure was."

He sat down on his bed. His quiver of arrows and bow were knelt on the wall of the room, close to the bed. Venera walked over to Sinzo's bed and sat down next to him, staring at The Owl Feather with Sinzo. Sinzo grabbed the sheath and put it down next to him.

"If we're heading to Cavern of Myths after leaving Feather Snow, we'll need this sword." Sinzo commented.

Venera smiled. "You're still intending to go?" She asked.

Sinzo nodded. "Sure am. This time, no one is coming with us." He decided.

Venera sighed. "I don't know about that." She whispered.

Sinzo grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning the rustiness out of the sword. In a few moments, the Soblard was shining as good as new. Sinzo went to his sheath next and cleaned it up. Next, he sharpened his sword. When he was done, he sheathed the Owl Feather back in its sheath and buckled the sheath to his belt. He went over to his bow and quiver of arrows, and took them with him to his bed. He took out his used arrows, and cleaned and sharpened them.

The arrows that were bent and too damaged, Sinzo put aside to throw away later on. He cleaned off the blood on the arrows that were stained in blood and sharpened all his arrows. His room had the ingredients for making more arrows and Sinzo used them to build several new arrows, with additional new ones to substitute the damaged ones and more. While doing the work, a knock was heard on his door. Sinzo didn't glance up from his work.

"Who is it?" Sinzo asked.

"_Koushiro Izumi._" A voice replied.

Sinzo narrowed his eye and nodded to Venera. Venera got off of Sinzo's bed and opened the room's door. Koushiro Izumi greeted them and waited for permission to enter the room. Sinzo glanced up and recognized the warlock. He nodded his permission and went back to making arrows. Koushiro took Sinzo's permission and entered his room. Venera closed the door behind him. Without glancing up, Sinzo spoke.

"Please, take a seat." He allowed.

Koushiro sat down on a close by chair and Venera went back, sitting down next to Sinzo.

"What is it warlock?" Sinzo asked, without glancing up from his work.

"I talked with Prince Ichiouji downstairs and he told me to speak with you about a matter." Koushiro started.

Sinzo nodded. "Continue."

"I'm sorry, but I eavesdropped on the whole conversation you had with Snowstorm and the whole tale thing." Koushiro continued.

Sinzo shrugged. "That's fine."

Koushiro sighed. "About the matter I want to speak with you about... I'm an outcast warlock from Pride and you and others can call me Izzy." He begun.

Sinzo knew of Koushiro being an outcast, as he noticed the silver shirt that Koushiro wore. Through that, he knew that Koushiro wasn't lying when he said that he was an outcast.

"I have a request for you. I offer my services to you, while in return you permit my company with you and your group when you all leave to Feather Snow. I'd like to come with you and journey to wherever you go. You see, I just have recently left Pride, from a few weeks back and I want to see Snarleos as much as possible. I came to Young Owl because I knew that this town would be the starting point of my journey in Snarleos.

"It was only a matter of time before I was to meet up with someone like you and request your company." Koushiro explained.

Sinzo stopped his work for a moment and looked up at Koushiro. He considered it for a moment, with knowing what he had decided to Venera before. After a few short moments, Sinzo nodded.

"O.K. You're welcome to join the group. I'll ask of one condition from you though." Sinzo requested.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

"Stay out of my way and don't follow me around while I'm here in Young Owl." Sinzo informed.

Koushiro nodded. "Very well. Rest assured that I won't bother you on your stay here." He assured.

He got up from his seat and walked over to the door. Turning the knob, he turned back to Sinzo, who went back to working on his arrows.

"Until our departure Ranger Tracker, I'll be taking my leave now. Farewell." He bowed and opened the door.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Sinzo and Venera listened to Koushiro's steps, going further and further away. Once out of earshot, Sinzo sighed. Venera smiled.

"I told you so." She whispered, smiling playfully.

Sinzo glanced at her and chuckled, finishing up with his work.

"I'm going to my brother's grave when I'm done. Want to come along?" Sinzo asked.

Venera shrugged, "sure." She replied...

* * *

Seven days passed with Sinzo and his group staying in Young Owl. Sinzo was never bored with a lot of things to do. He took Venera out on a tour of Young Owl; showed her the Legend Animal Center and she met Starlight, who didn't say a word to her, but did greet her nicely. While they were there Sinzo had Venera meet his zeastris, which was a male and Sinzo's pet friend and mount.

A zeastris was a hybrid animal, half lion-half wolf. A zeastris would have the mane and face of a lion, while its body and tail was that of a wolf. The fur was always thick, to protect the zeastris from the heat of the day in the desert and the freeze of the night. Sinzo named his zeastris Majestic. Majestic had a black mane and black fur, with his eyes being green. Around his neck was a green collar, which identified Majestic as being Sinzo's.

Sinzo did eventually meet up with Alleria and their reunion was in silence, with just stares. During the seven days, Alleria had told Sinzo of the feelings she had for him for all those years and Sinzo's heart sunk. Alleria was just a few years older than Sinzo himself. Sinzo found out that Alleria didn't care if Sinzo had the same mutual feelings for her or not, but she did tell him that she was settling in Young Owl.

Before Sinzo left Young Owl after the battle of Flaring Eyes, he had made a design for his new ranch; home, and barn on paper. He had brought it down to the bar and showed it to Snowstorm, Snowstorm assured Sinzo that she would have the right people study it and get right to it. After reuniting with Majestic, Sinzo mounted onto him and Venera took the back. Sinzo whispered the location to Majestic and Majestic galloped off, out of Young Owl.

He went northeast, for 3 miles out of Young Owl to Starrune Cemetery. Sinzo dismounted upon reaching the entrance to Starrune Cemetery and Venera followed. She was worried of Majestic running off, but Sinzo assured her that he would stay, and that Majestic was loyal and close to him. Both entered the cemetery and Venera realized that it was named after the tauren tribe. The two weren't the only ones in the cemetery, as Sinzo and Venera soon found out.

Sinzo was the first to notice Lou at his parents graves close to the entrance of the cemetery. Sinzo walked over and put his left hand on Lou's right shoulder. Lou froze and was momentarily startled; quickly recovering, and realizing whose hand it was, all too familiar to Lou. Without any words, Sinzo continued on to his brother's grave with Venera in tow. Kamisai's grave wasn't far and the two soon reached it.

Upon reaching it, Sinzo knelt down in front of his older brother's grave and smiled. He put down a flower common in Snarleos and more common in Prosperity Desert. It was called Eternalrose, and there was a garden in Young Owl named after the flower, with the flower being the most plant in Eternalrose Garden. On the tombstone was written Kamisai's name; his date of birth; his date of death, and his cause of death.

Kamisai was considered one of the few posthumous heroes of Flaring Eyes. During the seven days, Sinzo found out that Venera's age was the same as Sinzo himself. He realized then that Venera acted the way she did when she found out about Sinzo's age, not because of how young he was, but because it was the same as her age. Everyday that Sinzo spent in Young Owl, he went to Starrune on Majestic and visited his brother's grave.

He only brought an Eternalrose with him on the first time he visits, when he was in Young Owl. Majestic understood the reason of Sinzo visiting the cemetery since he told his zeastris about it. Majestic wasn't with Sinzo in Flaring Eyes, but was born shortly after the battle in Young Owl and Sinzo was the first to purchase him. The two become close while Sinzo stayed in Young Owl, before heading off to Setista.

While they were there, Sinzo helped Venera purchase a female zeastris, the same color as Majestic and Venera named her zeastris Delicate. During the seven days, Venera and Delicate quickly became close friends. Fortunately, Delicate was the same age as Majestic. Zeastrises were known to age as well as elves aged. Majestic and Delicate quickly become close friends, as Delicate became loyal to Venera. A few times Venera rode her in Young Owl.

During their stay, Sinzo found The Silver Caste Headbands. He decided to name the group he led as The Silver Caste. The headbands were green in color, with an outline of an owl gliding downwards in silver in the center front of the headband, and two black outlines were on the outside, protecting the headband from the top and bottom. There were enough headbands for all of The Silver Caste, including Hikari's huntress squad.

Hikari's huntress squad was named Yagami Huntress Squad, and with Anna and Hikari herself, was a total of 15. The squad had their own badge, which was easily changeable. The huntresses' pet panther wore some armor with the Yagami Huntress Squad badge on it. Hikari had a special symbol close to her badge to indicate that she was the captain of the squad, named after her family. Anna also had a special symbol close to her badge, different from Hikari's.

It showed that Anna was Hikari's second-in-command or lieutenant. The whole caste was fine with the name that Sinzo chose for them. After five days, Daisuke returned and informed Ken that he brought Tradition along with him. He also informed Ken that he met one of the scouts from Floating Flake, named Willis Oleson. Daisuke had informed Willis of their arrival, and Willis went back to Feather Snow to inform the emperor and empress there.

While away, Daisuke decided on becoming Ken's close personal honor guard and once he told Ken, Ken didn't mind and welcomed Daisuke. Ken introduced Daisuke to Sinzo and to the rest of the caste. Ken told Sinzo of Daisuke and of some of his past. Sinzo was interested and didn't mind Daisuke joining The Silver Caste. Luckily, there were a few more headbands and Sinzo gave one to Daisuke. The rest he packed up with Majestic.

Koushiro taught Venera some magic during their stay in Young Owl. He told her and Sinzo that he was the only warlock that defended Young Owl against the most recent Centaur raid. That reminded Sinzo of telling Snowstorm of his adventure through Prosperity. When there was time and they could speak alone in private, Sinzo told Snowstorm everything, from when he met Venera in Setista to the raid in Young Owl.

It was inevitable, and both Daisuke and Hikari knew it. They were to eventually bump into each other and meet again. From Ken telling Sinzo of Daisuke's past, he knew the history between Daisuke and Hikari, with Daisuke filling up on some gaps. He learned of Takeru from Daisuke. Fortunately enough for him, Sinzo was one of the few that were in the bar when Daisuke and Hikari did eventually bump into each other.

At first it was just stares at each other and ignoring each other, but both Hikari and Daisuke knew that they'd be traveling together, so Daisuke was the one to lower his blade. Hikari was in a good mood when Daisuke approached her, and she knew that it was time. Anna; Taichi; Sinzo, and Snowstorm were all there to witness it. Without words, both just stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Deep down for both of them, they had missed each other deeply.

With Daisuke missing Hikari more than Hikari missed Daisuke. Hikari broke the silence and embraced Daisuke tightly, with Daisuke being surprised at first, but quickly recovering and embracing Hikari in return. It has been so long since Hikari had met a familiar face from her childhood. That was one of the reasons that she was so full of emotion when she and Daisuke embraced. Daisuke reminded Hikari of the times that she had with him and the times she had with Takeru.

Lou decided to stay in Young Owl, as did Iori. He explained that Foreen was enjoying her time in the Legend Animal Center. With their volunteers staying in Young Owl, Catherine and Michael also decided to stay in Young Owl temporarily and to postpone the second part of their test flight. Daisuke; Ken; Sinzo, and Venera all had packed their mounts with supplies for them to survive until they reached Feather Snow in the cold land of Floating Flake.

Koushiro packed his mount, a female Raigal; half unicorn-half Pegasus, with the horn of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus, which he named Wisdom, with his own laboratory utensils. He kept most of his warlock utensils in Young Owl, with the intention of returning to them. Ken allowed Taichi to ride on Tradition with him and the Yagami Huntress Squad all armed themselves. With everyone prepared, in silent motion, Sinzo started off towards Feather Snow on Majestic.

The others followed behind. Venera took her position close to Sinzo's side, while Koushiro; Ken, and Daisuke took the middle and the Yagami Huntress Squad took the rear. Sinzo had paid for everything while he stayed in Young Owl. He was also fully armored, with his quiver of arrows; bow, and sword...

* * *

Intentionally, Sinzo avoided going through Trespass Swamps and went around it, though it did take longer. Being in the plains, it wasn't as hot during the days, or as cold during the nights, as it was in the desert. With grass all around them, there was enough food for the mounts to eat. The panthers and zeastrises didn't mind eating grass and were used to it. With grass being their natural and original food, the two horses and one Raigal were happy in the plains.

During the nights the caste slept out in the open under the brightness and light of the stars. Every night, one of the members of The Silver Caste stayed awake all night, with him or her being able to take a few hours of napping during the day. The caste survived with the supplies that Sinzo; Ken; Daisuke, and Venera all brought with them and it was more than enough. The whole cast became close friends during the days they spent together, traveling through the plains.

They traveled by day and slept by night. Glide Plains was as dangerous as Prosperity Desert, with Ogres; Golems, and Gnolls in the plains. During the whole journey, no threat approached them, though the ogres and Gnolls were seen in the distance, with no golems sighted throughout their journey. Sinzo was suspicious of the behavior and expected something like what the Razormane did with Sinzo; Venera; Hikari, and Ken when they went through Venture Pass.

No such thing happened. Daisuke and Hikari caught up on their news. Hikari knew of how Daisuke joined the Ichiouji Order and Daisuke found out of Hikari's news of her being in Huntress Academy, Feather Snow. Daisuke found out that Hikari's pet panther was named Tanumia, and quickly enough Tanumia become fond with Daisuke, noticing how he and her mistress behaved towards each other.

The mounts also become close during the journey, especially Majestic and Delicate. After three days of traveling in Glide Plains, Osamu: capital of Ichiouji land, appeared in the horizon. It was already decided and known amongst the caste that they were to avoid Osamu. Daisuke and Ken didn't mind, and were more than happy that they were to avoid Osamu. Sinzo understood, as Ken wasn't interested in being sighted in his capital.

Royal guards would approach them and take Ken back to the palace. The caste avoided any contact with any creatures as elves or humans, and kept their distance from any lonely farms they passed by. Unknown to Sinzo and some of the others, Feather Snow was the original homeland of where Taichi; Hikari, and Daisuke all came from...

* * *

Willis was the first to spot them in the distance, as they came through the frozen snow lands of Floating Flake. Floating Flake was an empire with the most land in Loner Continent, more land than any of the other lands. It was located in the north, in one of a few Polar Regions in Snarleos. Willis descended from his tower and rushed towards the palace and Meeting Hall. He passed humans; elves, and other intelligent creatures.

The guards at the meeting hall opened the gates to the hall upon seeing Willis in a rush. Willis entered the hall and stopped at the entrance; he quickly bowed, and straightened himself. He looked around and saw most of the other royalties of the continent in the hall. A few familiar faces were amongst the royalties, some faces that Willis was close friends with. The emperor, seated with his wife at the head of the table, stood up.

"Well Willis, what news do you bring us?" He asked.

"Milord Emperor Goloch Frugal." Willis started.

When someone spoke to the emperor or empress in such a formal way, they would immediately know that it was important. Emperor Frugal nodded his head for Willis to continue on.

"Ranger Sinzo Tracker and his caste are approaching Feather Snow milord." Willis informed...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE IN TRESPASS SWAMPS

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	4. Trouble in Trespass Swamps

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 4: "Trouble in Trespass Swamps"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

Arriving in Young Owl, after helping out against a Centaur raid against it, the four outcastes rest in Young Owl for awhile, and meet up with old friends and also gain new friends. Sinzo Tracker formed the Silver Caste unofficially and new members were added to it. While they were only four when they arrived in Young Owl, they left much larger...

* * *

Fireballs burned the ground, arrows flew through the air and rifles roared, being fired by their dwarves. Black large dragons were flying through the air, launching fireballs at hapless humans; elves, or dwarves. Smoke arose in the battlefield, covering it in a thick smoke cloud. Bandits emerged within the cloud, and knights and footmen held them off as best as they could, but more and more bandits appeared, while the humans; elves, and dwarves lost more and more.

Gryphon Riders and Gyrocopters were no where in sight. It seemed that on their way over to the battle, they got lost somewhere in the desert. The battle wasn't lost yet though, as a familiar flying arrow went straight for an eye of a black dragon and pierced it. The black dragon immediately stopped its attacks on the humans; elves and dwarves, moving its head around ferociously, howling in pain.

Wisely, the humans; elves, and dwarves swiftly withdrew organized, and the enraged black blind dragon started firing fireballs at random, out of rage and pain. Fireballs flew through the air, scaring other black dragons in the air and burning the bandits below. All the humans; elves, and dwarves withdrew, except for one and the owner of the right aimed arrow stopped short, glancing in fear and worry at the one who engaged the confused enemies.

"Kamisai." The ranger whispered.

The so called Kamisai was an elven ranger from Kestian Land, but who lived in Young Owl. Unlike some other rangers, Kamisai chose to bare the so called famous, yet unique blade and sword, called The Owl Feather Soblard, along with his quiver of arrows and bow. With his Owl Feather, he hacked through the bandits smoothly, like a knife through butter. His foes tried to avoid or block his slashes, but he was too swift; deadly and merciless.

One of the scared black dragons, with smoke rising off of his burned and damaged scales, watched the hapless, yet dangerous elf, slash through the bandits. The black dragon's eyes narrowed and it opened his mouth, taking careful aim. Kamisai wasn't aware of the danger that faced him, but the ranger fearful for him noticed. He gasped and rushed towards his older brother, leaving the safety of the withdrawn allied humans; elves, and dwarves behind him.

"Sinzo!" A female ranger yelled, barging through the retreating units.

An elven priest held her back, but the female ranger struggled. The priest proved to have more strength than the female ranger, and so he was successful in holding her back. The female ranger growled and stopped resisting, watching helpless. Sinzo rushed through the battlefield, with dead corpses of fellow comrades and more of the enemy bandits. He was closing on Kamisai, but he knew he would never reach him.

The black dragon let loose his fireball, deadly on his target. Heat was the first thing he felt, and he barely gasped before it collided into him. Sinzo slid on the bloody battleground and caught his older brother from behind, but it was too late. The fireball had already fried him, beyond recognition, like a burned corpse. Tears fell down Sinzo's eyes and he closed them, clenching tightly onto his deceased brother, weeping over him.

Sinzo faintly heard another creature weeping, and he stopped, opened his eyes and looked around. Not too far from him, was a young female tauren, weeping over her dead father. The male tauren had slashes all over his body and it was obvious he was dead, with his eyes closed. Only a few tauren joined the united forces against the Bandits and Dragons. Sinzo tensed up and gently let his burned brother onto the bloody ground.

Without looking above him, he rushed towards the young tauren, knowing that one of the black dragons had already aimed at her. He sensed that he would be able to save her, as he reacted faster than he had with his elder brother. Upon reaching her, he swiftly grabbed onto her, carried her a few inches off the ground and rushed away. The dragon followed its target and was so focused on the two, that it didn't see the rain of arrows and bullets raining towards it.

Sensing the danger that the dragon posed on Sinzo and the young female tauren, the elves and dwarves all held their ground and put arrows in their bows or loaded their rifles. As one, the elves and dwarves let lose with the barrage of arrows and bullets towards the black dragon. Bullets pounded onto the dragon's scales and arrows penetrated its scales, deep into its flesh. The dragon lost its focus and roared in agony.

Before it knew it, a second barrage washed over it, this time the bullets and arrows reached its tail and wings. Wounded beyond recovery, the black dragon slowly closed its large eyes and floated down towards the bloody ground. Thanks to the cover from the elves and dwarves, Sinzo was able to reach safety, with the young female tauren still with him. He let go of her and a few elven sorceresses took her away.

While being taken away, the young female tauren glanced back at Sinzo and Sinzo saw it. Once the young tauren was out of sight, Sinzo turned his head towards the battleground. The surviving bandits and black dragons were withdrawing, leaving their dead and wounded behind. The united forces all cheered in triumph, but Sinzo sighed, as the battle for him was lost, with him losing his elder brother. The time for celebration would come later and Sinzo wasn't planning on joining it.

As for now, the time for burial was more relevant and the united forces went straight to it, and finished off the wounded enemies. Sinzo walked over to his brother's burned corpse, grabbed the sword and sheathed it. He put it around his belt. He knelt down, put his arms under his brother's corpse and picked the corpse up, careful not to damage it more as it was. He walked away from the battleground, with other units carrying their dead comrades away.

Sinzo saw them drag away one of the few fallen tauren, the father that the young female tauren weep over, and he continued on towards Starrune Cemetery. The bodies of the bandits and the black dragons were left alone on the battleground. A few hours passed and the bodies were all buried. The united forces celebrated in the nearest town, which was Young Owl. Sinzo had already cleaned and stashed the Owl Feather in his room in Mystic Hotel, Young Owl.

He was alone, watching the sunset on one of the sand hills near Young Owl. The chilling wind blew his clothes into the night air, with him staring off into the horizon. From behind, with his pointed elf ears, Sinzo heard faint steps heading towards him. Steps that only a trained elf would be able to do. He smiled to himself, realizing that it was Alleria: the ranger elf that called out his name; the one he had heard, but pushed on back then.

The female ranger seated herself down beside Sinzo and both remained silent for the rest of the night, just gazing off into the horizon or up into the sky and at the stars. It was a hard won battle, but to some; like Sinzo, it was a tragic lost battle, one that Sinzo would never forget for the rest of his life; the battle that took his elder brother away from him. What was he going to do now with Kamisai gone?

* * *

Sinzo mentally sighed, slowly returning back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was extra weight on the feather bed. Something or someone else was on the bed with him. Sinzo didn't want to find out, but either way he had to get up, because he could feel the morning warmth of the cold region. He sniffed the air and smelled her odor, her sweet odor, an odor that only she wore. Sinzo smiled and opened his eyes.

Immediately, his eyes widened and he sat up in bed, crawling backwards, hitting the wall of the bedroom, still on the bed. Before him was a female elf like him, a white elf, better known as a high elf or Dawn Elf. Her hair was long; smooth, and blonde, her green eyes dazzled Sinzo and Sinzo's heart skipped a heartbeat, with her long pointed ears sensitive to sound. Obviously to him, the female dawn elf was close to his age.

She looked concerned for a moment and titled her head; her eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Her sweet voice asked.

Sinzo recognized the voice and gasped. He blinked and the female dawn elf was gone, replaced by Fairy Venera Stentor. Sinzo sucked in some air and was completely speechless, realizing what happened. He saw Venera not as a fairy, but the female dawn elf was actually Venera herself! Knowing how awkward he looked like, he chuckled and relaxed. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." He smiled quietly.

Venera returned the smile and nodded.

"Glad to hear it. I was worried there for a moment. It looked like you saw a phantom or something." She stated.

Sinzo nervously giggled. "Why would I? If I saw anything, I saw something as beautiful and soft as the sparkling clean snow." He whispered.

Venera blushed and lowered her head, all of a sudden speechless and shy beyond words.

'Nice to wake up from such a memory and see such beauty before you.' Sinzo thought to himself.

Slowly recovering from her shyness, Venera remembered why she was there and was disappointed, because she wasn't there for the reason she wanted to be. She was there to inform Sinzo of an event, the Welcoming Parade, a Welcoming Parade for all of The Silver Caste and since Sinzo was the leader of the caste, he should be in the front row.

"... Sinzo..." Venera started.

"Sio... call me Sio." Sinzo whispered.

Venera smiled. "Sio then. Sio, the emperor requires your audience. I know for what, but it's not my place to tell you. The rest of the caste would be present." She informed.

"Where?" Sinzo asked.

"In the Meditation Hall." Venera replied.

Sinzo raised an eyebrow. "Meditation Hall? Hmm..."

'Does it have anything to do with the Welcoming Parade for us? Probably. It's about time! We've been here like for three days now.' He thought.

"... O.K. Let's get a move on it then. It won't be nice to make the emperor wait." Sinzo giggled.

Venera giggled nicely and both got off of the bed. Venera walked out of the bedroom and waited for Sinzo in the corridor, outside his bedroom. The bedroom door was closed and Sinzo changed from his sleeping clothes into his ranger uniform, complete with his sword in its sheath, but without his quiver of arrows and bow. Sinzo figured that his sword would be formal enough; there was no need to saddle up for battle.

Before turning the knob, Sinzo took one glance around his bedroom. It was absolutely beautiful, as were all the rooms and halls in the Emperor's Palace. The walls were all painted green, with green wallpaper over it: Sinzo's favorite color, but below both wallpaper and paint was white marble. It had large black silk curtains covering the three wide windows in the bedroom. Shutters were attached to them and the windows had glass covering them.

The Empire of Floating Flake was the most advanced in technology, with Feather Snow being the jewel of the empire. The bed was king size and with oak wood covering the top of the bed. The mattresses of the bed was on an oak wood structure and unbelievably comfortable. The mattresses were of feather, as were the pillows. The blankets were of silk, but slightly thick and colored dark green.

There was an oak wood desk with a comfortable oak chair with it, positioned to the north wall, with the bed positioned in the middle to the west, under the middle wide window. Close to the oak desk and chair was an oak closet, where Sinzo stashed his supplies and weapons. The rug was imported from Floating Leaf, the capital of Elven Kestian Land, which the land was famous for. The rug was warm; comfortable, and thick.

It wasn't easy creating small... Sinzo wasn't sure what it was called, but he accepted the term of small craters, where something heavy would damage a thick rug and pin it down, from where the legs of furniture would be. The rug was colored white, with a pattern and picture of a blizzard storm. The candle light was softly green, enchanted by magic to be green colored, when they would be lighted.

The candles themselves were off, only lighted during the night and could be blown out by the occupant of the room, when he or she wished it to be dark in the room. The curtains in the room were open. Forests of oak were common in the empire and so there wasn't any big trouble or fuss about it. There was a full size mirror right next to the door to the north, positioned to the east wall, near the door of the bedroom.

Sinzo checked himself fully for one last time and turned the knob of his bedroom, opening the door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He had his bedroom key with him, but the Empire of Floating Flake was completely safe, and so there was no need to lock the room, but a key and lock were made as precaution. The corridor walls were made of white marble with torches lit up the walls, with the fire being enchanted white.

The rug was of a white cloud sky, thick and comfortable. Sinzo and Venera walked down the corridors, with all the corridors being the same. There was no need of shoes; boots or slippers, with rugs covering the floors of the entire palace, including its balconies. Sinzo and Venera weren't wearing any footwear. While walking to the Meditation Hall, Sinzo recalled when he and his caste arrived a few days before...

* * *

The gates of Feather Snow opened up to the caste. The caste had finally reached Feather Snow, the date being 7th of Flanis, the year 357 MC, day Crescent. Sinzo was in the lead on Majestic, with Venera by his side on Delicate. Koushiro was on Wisdom in the middle with Ken and Taichi, mounted on Tradition and Daisuke, mounted on Delicacy. Hikari mounted on Tanumia; Anna mounted on Crystal, and the rest of Yagami Huntress Squad was all in the rear.

Just as they all entered the capital's walls, a blizzard appeared in the horizon, approaching the capital and the guards closed the gates behind the caste. Stopping in front of a wall, they all dismounted. Stable boys rushed over and took the mounts to the stables, to be out of the blizzard when it arrived. Hikari glanced around and nothing had changed, at least from the outside, since she became an outcast and departed Feather Snow. Sinzo followed beside Majestic into the stables.

The rest of the caste hurried along towards The Emperor Palace. Hikari led the way and for those who didn't know, figured out that Hikari had been here before. In the Emperor's Stables, the biggest stables in Snarleos, Majestic was taken to his stall and Sinzo went in with him. The stable boys closed the stall doors and stables' doors. The stables were snug and stable from any blizzard.

The stables were connected to each other through narrow corridors, which all had a ceiling and were also all stable from any blizzard. Majestic didn't wear any horse wear and so he was always ready when Sinzo mounted him. Sinzo took down the supplies and his personal stuff. He took out Majestic's brush and brushed his thick fur. Majestic purred in his throat lowly. Sinzo brushed the sweat and cold off of Majestic, while the blizzard hit the capital outside.

When he was all brushed and cleaned, Sinzo took out some grain from his supplies and fed Majestic. There was water in the stall. Once he had his full of grain, Majestic was free to move around the stall, as Sinzo left it and closed the stall behind Majestic. Majestic went straight to the water and started lapping up the water with his tongue. Sinzo had the supplies and his personal stuff with him. From the inside, the stables were of oak wood. Hay was scattered all around the ground.

From the outside the stables looked like the palace, which wasn't too far away and was connected to the stables through the narrow corridors, with marble white walls. Sinzo had lived in Feather Snow before and knew his way around. He stayed with Majestic for awhile and then headed out of the stable, going through different and various corridors, until he reached the palace.

He navigated his way towards the Meeting Hall, where he knew everybody would be. He still carried his supplies and personal stuff. Once he got his room, he would put them down in there, once he got it. As for the meantime, he'd hang on to them. He reached the Meeting Hall and the guards opened up the doors. Sinzo continued on walking, stepping into the hall.

Almost instantly a thunderous applause went up, with Sinzo almost losing his hearing. Once his sight adjusted to the light of the room, he glanced around, stopping just in front of the hall's doors, while the guards outside closed it behind him. The shutters of the hall were all down and the curtains were all closed. The curtains were thick white silk. Candles were lighted up and white light filled the hall. Above a few chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all lighted.

The ground was made of white marble, but was covered by a thick rug, with a picture of a large throne chair. The walls were painted light blue and had light blue wallpaper over the paint. Like all other walls, below the wallpaper and paint was white marble. The hall was humongous, with the ceiling up high from the ground, shaped like a dome painted sky blue and with clouds scattered all around it.

The table was large and circular, with more than enough seat for all the occupants of the hall, made of smooth white marble, like the rest of the hall. Sinzo noticed the rest of the caste there and all the occupants of the hall were standing up. A few butlers came along and took Sinzo's supplies and personal stuff. Sinzo knew that they would take his stuff to his room and so he let them take them. As for the occupants, Sinzo recognized all of them.

The first of them was the Emperor of Floating Flake himself: Emperor Goloch Frugal, in his formal imperial uniform, with his wife: Empress Alicia Vitus beside him, in her formal imperial dress, both in white clothes. Besides his caste, the rest were from other lands all over Snarleos. Royalty from the other lands were all there, except from Vigilance Land, which wasn't a surprise and Elven Kestian Land.

Sinzo spotted the Queen of Tachikawa: Queen Fanaza Tachikawa, in her light pink formal royalty dress. Also there was the King and Queen of Ichiouji: King Isheza Ichiouji and Queen Feza Ichiouji, in their black formal clothes. Hailing from the neighboring snow land, were the royal family of Elven Ishida Land: King Hiroaki Ishida; Queen Natsuko Ishida and Prince Yamato Ishida, all in their blue formal clothes.

Coming from the humid human land of Pride, was King Yamura Starlim, in his red formal uniform...

* * *

Sinzo snapped back to reality, with his feet automatically taking him to the Meditation Hall. Both he and Venera stopped in front of the hall's doors. There were no guards, like the rest of the halls, as there was no need for guards in this hall. Anyone could enter or leave as pleased. Sinzo was the one to turn the knob and walk in, with Venera beside him. He closed the door behind him. The curtains were open and the shutters were up, letting in the morning sunlight.

Nothing was in the hall, and nothing covered the white marble walls. A thick rug was on the floor, with grass swaying in a gentle breeze in a plains field, with a blue clear sky above, was the picture of the rug. On the rug were the rest of the caste and the emperor of Floating Flake himself. All of them were seated cross-legged on the rug, in a circle. Only Hikari and Anna were present from Yagami Huntress Squad. All of them were silent, with their eyes closed.

Silently, Sinzo and Venera; careful not to flap her wings, all took the seats in the circle, completing it. They sat cross-legged and closed their eyes, supporting their arms on their legs. Relaxing, Sinzo thought of all the lands in Snarleos... and of his past...

* * *

Originally, Sinzo was from one of two independent regions: Young Owl. He was born in Young Owl, being the second child and son. His elder brother: Kamisai, was three years older than him. Recalling back his memories, Sinzo remembered that Alleria wasn't the first to address him as Sio, but it was rather his mother, who he faintly remembered, who started addressing him that and Kamisai knew it. Alleria probably found out through Kamisai.

Being an elf, Sinzo remembered more than a human would of his childhood. His mother was a sweet and beautiful night elf, while his father was an agile, protective dawn elf. Sinzo was the one to come out as a dawn elf, but it was Kamisai who came out as the night elf. The image of his parents was blurry, but he did remember the attention he got from them. He also remembered them addressing Kamisai, by something else other than Kamisai: Kasai.

It was then that Sinzo promised himself that if he ever got married, he would marry a dawn elf, in the dawn elf tradition. He also promised himself that he'd let go of his elder brother, even though the memories would stick with him for life, but he didn't mind. A third promise was that if he ever was blessed with a son, he would name him after his elder brother, Kamisai with the nickname of Kasai. He and his wife would be the first to address their son that, like Sinzo's parents before him.

Thinking of a family and actually settling down, Sinzo changed his promise from the possibility of getting married to actually getting married. With such promises, Sinzo wasn't afraid of being loved or being in love anymore. No matter what, he decided, he would defend those he loved and he would survive. He decided on settling in Young Owl and having a family there, after Venera's request was complete, and her vengeance for her sister was met.

He remembered that Sinzo meant something in the old tongue of Twilasin: Fulfilling Promises, was what the name 'Sinzo' literally meant. Actually, starting to realize it, Sio; Kamisai, and Kasai all literally meant something in the old tongue of Twilasin. Sio literally meant 'Dream', which could mean a dream at night, which was a good nice dream, because a nightmare had another word in Twilasin, or Sio could also mean 'Daydream', cut from the word 'Dream'.

Kamisai literally meant 'Gentle Breeze' and Kasai literally meant 'Defender of Innocent and Youth'. At the age of three, he remembered his parents getting murdered, while the family was heading towards Osamu, in Glide Plains. His parents were killed by Golems and only thanks to Kamisai, both survived then. With their parents gone, Kamisai led them back to Young Owl, avoiding any battles. Luckily, their father had taught Kamisai a few things in sword fighting.

Sinzo remembered a few faint moments where he heard something being hammered, like a hammer hitting something metal. Now he understood then that it was his father smelting the sword he currently was carrying. Realizing that brought a tear of happiness to his closed eyes. To be honest with himself, Sinzo knew that he was only good in archery and knew nothing in sword fighting, so he decided to be taught while he had the chance in Feather Snow.

The old tongue of Twilasin was now extinct and only remembered through history books or languages. Sinzo realized that the sword he carried was a sword special and unique, common at the time that the old tongue of Twilasin existed. In Twilasin, the sword was originally named 'Setik', with Owl Feather being the first forms of Setik. Setik could be updated into two newer, stronger forms and Sinzo decided on taking a few lessons in smelting.

Setik literally meant 'Twinklian Blade', a type of weapon the Twilasors used. Twilasors is what the ancient people of Snarleos called themselves. There were other weapons Twilasors used, but Setik only mattered to Sinzo and it was then he decided to name his Setik a genuine name, coming up with the name of Emeraldsnow and its sheath Starden. Emerald, because his favorite gem and jewel was an emerald and an emerald was always tranquil.

Snow from it's beauty; purity, and cleanness. As for Starden, Sinzo just liked the word. From what he could remember, all the lands on the continent of Loner admitted to something, the one thing was that Young Owl was the oldest town in Snarleos History, with it being the only inhabited and safest place in all of Snarleos in the ancient times. From Young Owl, the rest of the lands came to be settled. Sinzo was a native to Young Owl and he was proud of it.

Indirectly, so were the others, but Sinzo was directly native to it. The name Young Owl came through the fact of some Twilasor saving a young white owl and caring for it until it completely recovered and returned to the wild. The bandits of Trespass Swamps came from the capital of Husal Land, Pride. After the Battle of Flaring Eyes, the other lands and nations declared Trespass Swamps as hostile territory and for travelers from their lands to avoid it.

That was the basic reason why Sinzo avoided Trespass Swamps when he led his caste to Feather Snow. Remembering how he came to have the cuffs, was actually a pleasant memory and it was when he turned three that he received the cuffs, from his parents as a gift. They told him it was a toy back then, but growing older and with more experience, Sinzo realized that the cuffs were genuine and real. It was the last gift he over received from his parents.

Sinzo remembered that his parents were fluent in Twilasin and they taught it to Kamisai, until Kamisai became fluent in it himself. Sinzo was fluent in Twilasin, with his parents starting to teach it to him, when he was able to start talking, also at the age of three. It was either through directly talking to him through it, or exposing it to him, by them speaking with each other through Twilasin, including Kamisai. When his parents were killed, he wasn't fluent in it yet.

Kamisai took it up upon himself to teach Sinzo as best as he could, and thanks to Kamisai, Sinzo became fluent in Twilasin. Sinzo also thanked Kamisai for many other things. One of the reasons why he always visited Kamisai's grave, was to thank him for what Kamisai did in helping Sinzo out in anyway. The Twilasors believed in a life after death and so did Sinzo's parents. He wasn't told this by them, but rather sensed it in them. Kamisai also believed in such a thing.

Since the rest of his family believed in it, Sinzo decided in believing in it himself and that was why his actual crying and mourning over his brother's death wasn't long. As for others, the mourning was long for their dead comrades. Sinzo mourned for a short period because his brother had actually left him in Snarleos. But then he remembered and with his faith and believe in a life after death, he was assured that Kamisai was in a better; more beautiful place...

* * *

A place where no harm or anything bad happened in it. A place where if you walked under the shade of a tree, you could walk under it for an eternity and yet not get out of it; a place where actual rivers of milk; alcohol, and honey flew freely. Alcohol different from what the dwarves and other races drunk; alcohol that didn't harm the mind and body in anyway. A place where a man had around forty 'Whoria', being that no living has ever seen or can imagine, beautiful and pure.

If the dead were faithful of such a place and of one god amongst some other things, then their reward was such a place, called Paradise or Heaven, but more known to the Ancient people of Snarleos as Jinna or Eden. There were signs for the living to know, in which when they died, the signs would tell them if their eternal residence was a reward or of punishment. Sinzo knew for a fact that there wasn't any place on Snarleos that could compare to Jinna or Jahanam.

Jahanam was the eternal residence of the dead of punishment, because they didn't have such faith or believe in such things as one god or a life after death. Jahanam was known to the ancient people, but was more commonly known as Hell or Hellfire. Snarleos was just part of a life always filled with tests from the one god, a life that would determine the final residence of the being. The key to continuously succeeding in the tests, was to be always patient...

* * *

The Elven Kestian Land was located somewhere in the Forest of Zovar, with the only city and the capital in the land being Floating Leaf. It kept close relations with only Young Owl and isolated itself from the rest of Snarleos. It was rumored that in Floating Leaf, the extinct Twilasin language was the official language and that the currency was Ranid. It was also rumored that most, if not all, the populace of the Kestian Land, were believers.

Like the ancient Twilasors of old, the Kestians of Floating Leaf had weapons that the ancient Twilasors wielded and used. Sinzo was determined that once he settled down in Young Owl, he would turn the desolate Prosperity Desert, into a thriving desert. He realized that there were no cities that were populated by only dwarves; tauren, or gnome.

He decided on building cities in Prosperity Desert, renaming it to Tracker Land, with him being the mayor of the capital of Tracker Land, Young Owl. There would be cities and a harbor in Tracker Land, with a city special for dwarves; a city special for tauren, and a city special for gnomes. The nations of Floating Flake and Ishida were both neighbors in the cold snow lands of Nadaicia. The nation of Ichiouji was located in Glide Plains.

The nation of Tachikawa was located near the Cavern of Myths. The nation of Husal was located in the Prairie Plains 'Smilefree Plains'. Floating Leaf was one of the destinations Sinzo decided on visiting then, no matter of time. It didn't matter to him if he made it to Floating Leaf in this journey of his and Venera's. He had a feeling from then that a few others would join the castes and would be announced during the Welcoming Parade.

Sinzo sensed that the date the caste arrived, would be a holiday in the Empire of Floating Flake. It was only several months before, at the exact date, 7th of Flanis, the year 353 MC, day Twinkle that The Silver Caste actually started with Venera approaching Sinzo, back in Setista...

* * *

Once again Sinzo was cut out of his train of thoughts with the emperor getting up. Sinzo opened his eyes, along with the rest of the caste and the caste stood back onto their feet, with straightened backs. The emperor straightened his formal uniform.

"We've kept the people of Feather Snow waiting long enough. On with the Welcoming Parade. The rest of the caste would be on the Frontal Balcony of this palace." The emperor explained.

The caste all nodded and followed the emperor out of the Meditation Hall. Sinzo was the last one out and he closed the doors of the Mediation Hall behind him. He expected to join in a few new members into the caste, with it becoming official in Snarleos, after the parade. There was a silent agreement between Ken and Daisuke, which was that wherever Ken went on Tradition, Daisuke followed on Delicacy.

Ken had already decided to follow Sinzo and other members of the caste to wherever he went. There was a silent bitterness when Ken met up with his parents. Both were silent with each other and Daisuke had felt it. The emperor led the caste through various corridors, heading towards the Frontal Balcony. Sinzo decided not to be conscious about the parade and decided on telling Venera everything, including Hikari and Ken, who both deserved to know.

Sinzo didn't mind if Ken or Hikari told others, and he wasn't worried of Venera telling anyone. The crest of the Empire of Floating Flake was the white crest of Tranquility; the crest of the Kingdom of Tachikawa was the pink crest of sincerity; the crest of the Kingdom of Ichiouji was the black crest of kindness; the crest of the Kingdom of Ishida was the blue crest of friendship; rumor was that the crest of the Nation of Kestis was the green crest of balance.

The crest of the Kingdom of Husal was the red crest of pride; the crest of the Nation of Vigilance was the yellow crest of desire. Sinzo wouldn't be surprised if the royalties from Tachikawa; Ichiouji; Ishida, and Husal were all there. Eventually the emperor reached the balcony door and opened it. He was the first to step in and walk over to the low marble fence of the balcony. The rest of the caste walked in with Sinzo as the last.

He was trained to aim at his target and focus on it, which meant to lose his senses of sight and hearing of everything else around him. That's exactly what he did as he walked through the balcony door. The people of Feather Snow all cheered when they saw Sinzo enter. He took his place beside the emperor at the front row, with the rest of the caste behind him. On another balcony, beside the Frontal Balcony, was the Imperial Balcony.

Surely in it were the royalties from Tachikawa; Ichiouji; Ishida, and Husal. Ken had Daisuke tell his parents of his plans, and his parents had no choice but to accept. Prince Yamato Ishida was with the caste and the emperor, waiting in the Frontal Balcony, along with a Knight of the Tachikawa Order. Sinzo sensed that it was a female that was the knight and was sure of it, but kept it a secret.

He had a sensation that it was the Princess of Tachikawa: Mimi Tachikawa, in undercover herself. He felt that both Prince Yamato Ishida of Ishida and Princess Mimi Tachikawa of Tachikawa were both to join him with his journey and quest until the end. He also had a sensation that all the others went to join him; he could sense it from them all and Sinzo knew that Venera had also sensed it.

Sinzo knew that Yamato was and still is searching for his young brother: Prince Takeru Ishida, since he disappearance and joining the caste, Yamato figured he would find Takeru. In the distance, the flag of the Empire of Floating Flake was swaying high in the air. There were seats for everyone on the two balconies and everyone took their seats. Sinzo also noticed a Floating Flaker Ranger woman of the Floating Flake Order. The streets emptied for the parade to start.

The parade started and the emperor bent his head towards Sinzo to whisper something to him. Sinzo bent to the side to listen, having an idea on what he wanted to whisper.

"Both Prince Yamato Ishida; that knight, and ranger woman all want to join your caste. The ranger woman is one of the best in Floating Flake, and she'll lead a group of Floating Flake's finest Cloakists, joint human and night; dawn elven force, with you." The emperor whispered.

"I figured that out." Sinzo replied, whispering.

"Are you going to accept them?" The emperor asked.

Sinzo nodded and pulled out three headbands, the headbands that the rest of the caste wore. The Frontal Balcony was more than large enough for the caste. The emperor nodded in return and straightened out, returning on enjoying the parade. But Sinzo, Sinzo was different as he stared off into space... Only a few moments later did Venera nudge his side and Sinzo was brought back to reality. The caste was all standing up, while the emperor officially addressed them by their names.

Sinzo and the rest of the caste with him waved. The emperor started his speech, declaring the day that the caste arrived in as a holiday and that The Silver Caste was officially alive, or born. Standing up, Sinzo once again stared off into space, with the emperor's voice fading away...

* * *

Next day, early in the morning, Sinzo gathered the caste into his bedroom, with all of them arriving, except for Prince Ishida. During the parade the day before, Sinzo had officially joined Prince Ishida; Princess Tachikawa, and the ranger woman into his caste, putting the headbands onto their foreheads. Princess Tachikawa and the ranger were both present in the bedroom. First, Sinzo had every one introduce themselves to the rest, a small unofficial introduction.

When it reached Princess Tachikawa's turn, she introduced herself as Princess Tachikawa and the rest of the caste gasped in surprise. Sinzo told the caste that if there were any personal secrets in the caste, for the rest of the caste to pledge to keep such secret. The caste did and eventually Prince Ishida joined them. Earlier that day, Sinzo explained to Yamato the plans for the meeting and when he entered, he hadn't missed anything because Sinzo already had told him.

"Well, since you're all here now, I wanted to share with you all some history of mine." Sinzo started.

He took out his cuffs and showed them to the entire caste. He noticed Koushiro glancing at Mimi and Mimi glancing at Koushiro, with their eyes meeting momentarily sometimes. Once the cuffs returned to him, he explained why it was so precious to him. He was alone where he sat and he sat with his legs bent backwards, with the rest of the caste sitting in front of him in a semi-circle.

"I used these cuffs to bring Hikari out from Setista with me; Vera, and Ken here. It was useful back then, but I keep them because it was the last gift I received from my parents." Sinzo explained.

He was silent for a few moments, as was the rest of the caste. Now Hikari understood why he decided on keeping his cuffs with him. After the few moments of silence, Sinzo continued on explaining his past history. He ended it when he settled down in Setista for a few years. He mentioned the battle of Flaring Eyes, the survival of the Starrune tribe and the rescue of Starlight back in Young Owl...

* * *

Sinzo and his caste stayed in Feather Snow for several months, preparing themselves for the coming journey. Sinzo had already told them that he intended to head through Trespass Swamps and that it would be dangerous. Sinzo asked the best sword-wielding master in Feather Snow and the sword master accepted. Sinzo taught under him, by training his Emeraldsnow until he excelled in it.

Prince Ishida was late on the day after the Welcoming Parade because he was seeing his parents off. Sinzo was taught a few lessons in sword smelting, until Sinzo was assured that with the right tools, he could upgrade his Emeraldsnow on his own. Prince Ishida was also a ranger in the Ishida Order. While their stay in Feather Snow, Michael and Catherine had both arrived in their chopper, with Iori; Foreen, and Lou. Sinzo wasn't surprised that Alleria wasn't with them.

After excelling in sword wielding, he trained with the rest of his caste with swords; bows; arrows; glaives, and magic. They trained through training and sparring matches with each other, where both warriors were careful not to inflect any serious injury to their comrade. Eventually everyone in the caste became equally good in sword fighting; archery; riding; glaive throwing, and magic. They all trained sometimes in battling while they rode their mounts; for those that did have mounts.

Sinzo became more and more skilled in weaving his own magic, to the degree that he could call on it almost instantly and he learnt of different ways in weaving his magic. The magic was new to Koushiro and quite interesting to him, and as a result, Sinzo allowed him to study his unique magic. Koushiro and Mimi spent a few precious romantic moments together alone several times they could and became quite intimate with each other.

Venera and Sinzo were also becoming intimate with each other, with the rest of the caste noticing it. Sinzo kept the secret of him sighting Venera as a dawn elf to himself. Venera was quite surprised that Sinzo opened up to her and enjoyed it, letting herself be open with him, since she had feelings for him as well. All the training was necessary as they all needed it since they were heading through Trespass Swamps. With all of them busy, the months swiftly flew by...

* * *

It was eventually time for them to all depart. The ranger with them was young, but an excellent ranger. She was a dawn elf, by the name of Teresa Mason. She and the rest of her joint Cloakist force didn't use mounts, but none of the force complained about it, and rather enjoyed roaming freely on foot. Sinzo rode in the lead on Majestic, with Venera beside him on Delicate. Teresa took the lead of the Cloakist force, protecting the sides of the caste.

Koushiro rode on Wisdom, with Ken on Tradition and Daisuke allowing Taichi to ride with him on Delicacy, with all of them being in the middle. Being a ranger, Yamato stayed with the caste by being on foot. He was with Koushiro; Ken; Daisuke, and Taichi. The caste knew of his mission in searching for his brother and Hikari kept her love to Takeru a secret. Speaking of the Yagami Huntress Squad, Hikari and Anna on their mounts both took the lead of the squad in the rear.

The gates of Feather Snow closed behind them and dawn was close, as the caste left Feather Snow early in the morning, a few hours before dawn, with them fully equipped with their weapons and supplies. Again, the caste was to avoid Osamu and head straight into Trespass Swamps this time. During the days they spent traveling in Nadaicia, total silence was on the caste and the protecting Cloakist force...

* * *

It took the large traveling force seven days to leave Nadaicia and enter Glide Plains. The caste had also purposely avoided Proud Mane: the capital of Elven Ishida. They were all in Glide Plains when the first night in the plains came. Sinzo chose a camping site for the night and the traveling force stopped for the night. Sinzo and the others let their mounts roam freely nearby in the plains, eating and resting as they pleased.

A campfire was built and after many days of silence, chattering started in the Cloakist force and in the caste. After the meal was over, the Cloakist force set up sentries around the camping site, which was further away than the mounts went. Venera and Sinzo were lying on their backs, staring up into the sky, gazing at the stars and chatted silently with each other.

Sometimes Yamato and Daisuke would take turns in scouting ahead of the traveling force, sometimes at night and sometimes during the day. Venera; the Yagami Huntress Squad, and Koushiro were all taught healing magic by Taichi back in Feather Snow. Koushiro and Mimi was another couple that were alone together in the night, just lying on their backs, staring up into the sky, gazing at the stars and chatting silently with each other.

The traveling force encountered no trouble either during the time they spent traveling in Nadaicia or Glide Plains. During the days of traveling in the Glide Plains, were pleasant and cheerful days. The caste was all in high moral as were their mounts and the Cloakist force. The caste and the Cloakist force knew that they were inching closer and closer to Trespass Swamps by every mile they rode.

They were all determined to pass through the swamps without casualties or any serious injuries and survive leaving it. The plan was just to ride through swiftly and to cut down any bandit or dragon that tried to stop them. Eventually, after 11 days in Glide Plains, Trespass Swamps appeared in the horizon, far away for like 15 miles and nearer was a small farm. Sinzo never knew of the farm as it seemed to be recent by only a few years old.

With cautious, Sinzo had Majestic trot to the small farm, with the rest of the caste and the Cloakist force following him. From what Sinzo could see, there was only one male human farmer working on his small crop land. Upon hearing horses approaching, the farmer stopped his work and looked upwards, leaning onto his farming tool, over his crop land. His medical eyeglasses showed that he was reliable on himself, with his short blue hair and black eyes.

He was wearing peasant clothes, yet was hard at work on his crop moments before. Sinzo was the first to reach him and stop in front of him.

"Hey there travelers. Where's your destination?" The farmer asked.

"Cavern of Myths. This is your farm?" Sinzo asked, still riding on Majestic.

The farmer nodded. "Yes. I know it's nothing much and I'm not going independent or anything. I consider this land of mine part of Ichiouji, even if it's so close to the hostile territory of Trespass Swamps."

"Ichiouji doesn't mind having land this close to Trespass Swamps." Ken informed.

The farmer turned his sight to him and nodded in recognition of the prince of Ichiouji.

"When did you start working on this land of yours?" Sinzo inquired.

"I started working on this land from two years and three months ago." The farmer replied.

Sinzo nodded. "That explains why I've only come to see it just now. From since you started your work here, did you leave to Osamu? Or any other neighboring town or city?" He asked.

The farmer shook his head. "No. I haven't had the time to. I've been too busy building my cabin and working on my farm." He replied.

Sinzo rubbed his chin. "Do you know a quick route through Trespass Swamps?" He asked.

The farmer blinked. "Why would you travelers want to go through the swamps? I mean I can see you all armed in defense in some way, but you can take the longer and safer route." He reminded.

"We took that route when we were heading to Feather Snow, now we're from Feather Snow heading to Cavern of Myths." Daisuke informed.

"And that doesn't answer my question." Sinzo added.

The farmer sighed. "Very well. I don't want any dispute with you travelers. In all honesty, I've kept myself out of Trespass Swamps, so I don't know the territory at all." He sincerely explained.

"So we'll have to make our own path." Venera whispered.

"That's not the only thing..." Sinzo realized.

Venera moaned. "Please don't tell me you're thinking what you're thinking!" She complained.

Sinzo stared at her. "Why are you complaining? It's easier for you." He reminded.

"Yeah, if dragons don't show up!" Venera exclaimed.

Sinzo sweat-dropped. "I forgot about those." He muttered.

"What is it?" Yamato requested.

"Rangers and cloakists, we're all joining you on foot. Trudging through the swamps would be hard on the mounts, regardless if they can fly or not. They'll slow us down and it'll be harder for all of us. I suggest we leave our mounts here with this reliable farmer and once done, we'll come back for them." Sinzo suggested.

"... It'll be hard for me to leave Tanumia for some time, but still it's not like it's the first time I leave her behind in safe hands." Hikari whispered.

Tanumia meowed in a low tone, one only Hikari could hear. In response, Hikari smiled down at her panther. Ken sighed and let go of the reins on Tradition.

"I guess you're right. All that training with battling while on horseback would backfire on us when the terrain is against us, like in a blizzard or in swamps." Ken decided.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure. I'll leave Delicacy here. Coming back to my mount would be a goal of mine and for that to happen, I'll have to survive the odds." He shrugged.

"Good thinking. You know of elves moving swift in trees, regardless of the type of terrain the ground is. This would be to our advantage." Teresa agreed.

"Not if the bandits took residence and prepared ambushes in the trees." Sinzo warned.

Teresa blinked and nodded. "Thanks for that piece of information."

"So what's the deal?" The farmer asked.

Sinzo dismounted. "I can't speak for the rest, but I'm leaving Majestic here with you." He decided.

Daisuke dismounted off of Delicacy and he helped Taichi dismount Delicacy. Ken dismounted Tradition; Koushiro dismounted Wisdom, and he helped Mimi off of Wisdom. Venera dismounted Delicate; Hikari dismounted Tanumia; Anna dismounted Crystal, and following their mistress' and lieutenant's decisions, the rest of Yagami Huntress Squad dismounted their panthers.

"I'll scout ahead, in some tree entering Trespass Swamps." Yamato decided, rushing off.

Sinzo gathered all the mounts together and handed them all over to the farmer. The farmer nodded.

"I'll take good care of them while you're all gone." He assured.

"Just one last thing." Sinzo requested.

"What?" The farmer asked.

"What's your name?" Sinzo asked.

The farmer smiled. "The name's Joe Kido. Yours?" He asked.

"Sinzo Tracker. Pleasure to meet you." Sinzo greeted, shaking hands with Joe.

Sinzo turned to his caste.

"Take what little supplies you can from the mounts. It'll take us at least two days, maybe even a few hours through Trespass Swamps if all goes well. We'll stop at Meems and freshen up there before heading into the Cavern of Myths." He explained.

The caste all whined, but stopped once Sinzo took some supplies from Majestic. Venera followed, and even though she was a fairy, carried a few supplies with her. Daisuke and Ken took supplies from their horses and Yagami Huntress Squad took a few supplies from their panthers. Once all set, the caste and the Cloakist force gathered around together and stared off into Trespass Swamps.

"Everyone stay close to each other. I don't want any casualties in my caste or in the Cloakist force. At least every two stay side by side." Sinzo informed.

Ken and Daisuke teamed up; Sinzo and Venera teamed up; Taichi and Yagami Huntress Squad teamed up; Koushiro and Mimi teamed up, and Teresa was already teamed up with her Cloakist force. It was decided that Ken and Daisuke would allow Yamato with them, when he rejoined the caste and force in swamps. The mounts stared at their riders, walking off and out of sight into the swamps.

Once out of sight, the mounts roamed around Joe's farm freely and happily. Joe kept staring at the direction the travelers went into, even after they disappeared out of sight. He smiled to himself and went back to his work, alert to the mounts...

* * *

Both Yamato and Takeru were night elves, after their mother. Yamato was sitting knelt down high in a tree branch, just at the entrance of Trespass Swamps, even though there wasn't any sort of wall or blockade denying anyone entry. The swamps were thick with foliage and it was Yamato's first time in the swamps, if it helped him out in finding Takeru, then he'd be damned if he didn't come out of it alive.

From what Yamato could see, he understood why the farmer had never entered the swamps; there were muddy wide lakes, with strong humidity and mist all around the area. One couldn't see far into the swamps and could easily get lost if he or she was alone, that is if the bandits left him or her alone.

"Are you around Yamato?" A voice asked.

Yamato looked around him and eventually noticed the caste and the cloakists down below him. He blinked, noticing that they really did leave their mounts behind. It didn't matter to him though, since he was traveling on foot.

"... Can you see any danger?" A voice asked.

Again, Yamato looked down and saw Prince Ichiouji looking back up, straight at Yamato. Yamato grinned.

"Call me Matt. Nothing. The mist is covering the area, making visibility extremely minimal." He replied.

"It's wiser to come down. Like what Sinzo told me, the bandits could be living or having ambushes in the trees." Teresa informed.

Yamato blinked. 'That's one clever ranger, for a dawn elf. Not bad Ranger Tracker.' He thought.

"Very well. Make way. I'm coming down." He decided.

He waited for a few short moments and jumped off of the branch he was on. He rushed through leafs, leaving them unharmed and he avoided branches while he fell. He landed safely near the caste unharmed. He stood back up straight onto his feet. Sinzo was hesitant to enter the swamps. It had been so long since the battle in the swamps and near it, in which Sinzo felt a tinge of fear for what laid ahead.

He had led the caste and the Cloakist force this far and there was no backing down, especially from his promises. He would deserve his name as it meant. Without turning around, he spoke.

"If anyone gets lost, be sure that the rest would see you in Meems. I don't want to lose anyone here." He informed.

With determination and confidence higher than fear and with a sigh, Sinzo took a step forward into the mist. Venera quickly followed before she lost him and behind them the two heard the rest following them into the swamps...

* * *

The mist was truly terrible and both Sinzo and Venera kept on their guards, marching ahead. In no time, they felt their feet sinking into the lake and becoming heavier with every step because of the mud. Both Sinzo and Venera made sure that they both kept sight of each other and so there bodies were slightly touching each other, for reassurance from the other, saying that they're still there.

As they trudged deeper and deeper into the swamps, the humid made them both sweat and they struggled to keep their balance and to continue moving on. It was inevitable for at least a few of them to get lost and there was nothing Sinzo could do, even if a few were killed by bandits, or maybe even dragons, if they returned or hid in the swamps. Sinzo's mind was rested to a degree that everyone in his caste and the Cloakist force were trained well and could fight for themselves.

There was no guarantee though that they won't be overwhelmed or survive. Sinzo felt Venera's body suddenly collapse fast beside him and he quickly caught hold of Venera's waist, before she sunk completely into the swamps. Something tugged her downwards and it was past Sinzo's limits to hold on, with all the fatigue and heat, but his love for Venera refused to let her go and he kept his hold firm, impressing Venera.

Venera herself tried to free herself from whatever was holding one of her feet, but whenever she pulled, the thing holding her foot pulled back, holding her down. If she had used her wings and flew into the air, faster than the thing could sink her, then maybe she would get free and Sinzo could kill it. She knew the risk though and for it to happen, Sinzo had to let go of her waist.

Sinzo's mind raced as he tried to figure of a way to free Venera from her plea. He had already figured that something living in the swamp had caught Venera's foot and was pulling on it towards itself. Letting Venera go, would mean losing her and that wasn't an option Sinzo was about to take. With his hands and arms full, he couldn't even protect himself from any other danger.

If any of the others got into a similar situation, they would get out of it quickly. If it was Daisuke; Ken or Yamato, one of them would hold onto the one in distress and the third would locate and kill whatever held the one in distress. The same went for the Cloakist force or Yagami Huntress Squad. Koushiro and Mimi were two like them and if Mimi was in distress, or Koushiro himself, then Koushiro would locate the danger and use his magic to kill it.

Sinzo blinked his eyes, remembering his own unique magic and glad that he trained on it. He called upon it and instant warm; relaxing, and refreshing energy flew through his body, from inwards to outwards, concentrating eventually in his hands. With him holding onto Venera, Venera could feel the warmth and comfort coming from Sinzo's magic. Remembering what he did back in Venture Pass, when he took down multiple Razormane in one attack, Sinzo concentrated.

His magic obliged his call and an ownalis sphere formed beside him. Sinzo was used to his magic and it didn't weaken him or give him pain, not anymore. His magic was like his sixth sense or second nature to him. He released the sphere into the swamp and Venera was tugged hard into the swamp, but with Sinzo's firm grip, Venera was safe. From such a tug, Sinzo realized that he made a hit on the creature, whatever it was, though maybe not right on target.

Concentrating again, Sinzo formed a circle of ownalis spheres floating in midair beside him, spinning around in one big circle vertically. With the purpose to kill the creature holding Venera, Sinzo aimed at the same spot where he released his previous attack. Releasing the circle of ownalis spheres, they went flying downwards into the same spot, behind each other. One after another hit home and at first, the creature tugged.

Though eventually, Venera felt it's grip on her foot loosen and when the last sphere stroke home, Venera freed her foot with ease and sighed. Sinzo let go of her and Venera regained her composure. The two rested, regaining their breathes, for a few moments standing up. After their short rest, both continued on through the traitorous swamps without facing any more trouble.

It took them a few hours, but they eventually made it out of the swamps and into the plains again. Ahead were mountains, not too far, which indicated that they were close to Meems. Rather than wait for the others, they continued on after a brief rest from their trudge through the swamps. They had both entered the swamps together and both have left it together alive and in one piece. Sinzo only hoped that he would see the others during his and Venera's rest in Meems...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 5: AVENGING AGITA

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	5. Avenging Agita

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 5: "Avenging Agita"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

The Silver Caste rested; trained, and prepared for their journey to the Cavern of Myths in Feather Snow. An official holiday in Floating Flake Empire was announced, and it was the day the caste arrived in Feather Snow. New members had joined the Silver Caste. Leaving their mounts in a nearby friendly small farm, under the careful eye of a reliable farmer, the caste journeyed into the Trespass Swamps. Sinzo and Venera had some trouble, but thanks to Sinzo, both got out of it and got out of the Trespass Swamps safely and unharmed. The Silver Caste is now official in Snarleos...

* * *

Their legs were soar and they literally dragged their feet, holding onto each other. They were coming closer and closer to a few large farms, but both had to continue on until someone saw them. They both could see farmers on the farms and just behind the farms, the towering mountains were overhead. Their sight was blurry from the heat and fatigue, but they both noticed one of the farmers yelling and one rushing towards them, or was it the same one?

Knowing that they were spotted and that help would be shortly on its way, both collapsed onto their stomachs, releasing each other and falling into a deep peaceful sleep...

* * *

The flag of Tachikawa swayed and rippled in the cool air of the capital of Tachikawa Land: Meems. The capital was protected from the heat and light of the sun, with high mountains towering over it on three sides. There was only one entrance in and out, and the high flag and its flag pole of Tachikawa land was the first to greet any traveler, before the high pink steel gates.

The cool breeze made the curtains sway in the large bedroom, with the breeze tickling Sinzo's nose. He wiggled his nose and before opening his eyes, returned to conscious. He felt comfort and softness below him. Immediately, he opened his eyes and saw a rose ceiling. He blinked and sat up in bed. For a few moments he was disoriented, before recalling his latest memories. He realized he was safe somewhere in Meems, and remembered that Venera was with him.

"Vera?" He asked, whispering.

He glanced around the room and saw Venera fast asleep in a bed nearby his own. Sinzo sighed and laid his back down onto the mattress. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't in his warrior uniform, and that all his weapons and supplies weren't on him anymore. Sinzo's stomach grumbled and he chuckled, sitting up in bed. He moved the covers off of him and stepped onto the soft floor of the bedroom.

The Tachikawans were surely hospitable. Sinzo glanced around in the bedroom and noticed a clear difference between it and the bedroom he had back in Feather Snow. The walls were sparkling silver all around, lighting up the room to a good degree. Sinzo realized that the walls were made up from some rocks and the rocks had some kind of minerals in them. Whatever it was, it was natural light.

The frame that held the mattress and bed was hard and smooth, colored grey. Sinzo figured that it was metal. The sheet of the mattress was silk and pink in color; the blanket was thick and warm, with various colorful flowers on them.

"Sio?" A soft voice asked.

Sinzo blinked and looked towards the sleeping Venera, but sleeping she wasn't. She was laid down to the side, staring at him, with her right arm elbow holding her up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Sinzo shrugged. "My best guess is Meems."

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

Sinzo shook his head. "Beats me; I just woke up. On a side note, I for one am not wearing my clothes, much less any suits I have for myself." He noted.

Venera glanced under her covers for a moment and blushed. She smiled sweetly, turning her sight back to Sinzo.

"I'm in different clothes also." She nodded.

"... I forgot. I hadn't got the chance to thank you for saving me back in Trespass Swamps, so thanks for not letting me go." Venera whispered.

Sinzo smiled. "No need." He whispered.

Wondering where his original clothes were, he continued glancing around the room. Venera followed him, but glanced around the room from her bed. The carpet of the room was white and thin. One who was barefoot could easily feel the ground below it, surprisingly being smooth. Looking down at the ground, Sinzo shook his head.

"I won't be surprised if Meems was one of the first places that the ancients settled after Young Owl. This room is too real for the recent generations of Tachikawans to have built it." He stated.

Venera nodded in agreement. Sinzo had looked at all the walls and found no exit, much less an entry, for the room. Only the two beds were the objects in the bedroom.

"I can't believe this, there isn't any way out! Then, how did we get in?" Sinzo asked, glancing around at the walls.

"Like you said, the ancients built this place. They most have been crafty somehow." Venera commented.

"They had to have gotten help. They couldn't be this crafty." Sinzo reasoned.

Venera shrugged. "Help or not, there might be some place in the wall where it acts as a door." She reasoned.

Sinzo raised an eyebrow. "That isn't a bad idea." He agreed, walking towards the walls of the room.

Carefully, he checked the walls patiently and eventually came upon a thin lair of wall. Sinzo tried pushing it, gently at first, but then with all he had. The wall didn't budge, but Sinzo was sure that it was at least one of the exits and entries of the room.

"Found something?" Venera asked, from her bed.

Sinzo nodded. "Yeah. You are right... The wall here is thin and when you knock on it, you can here echo of the knock on the other side. I guess it shows as an obvious door on the other side and is probably locked somehow. There most be another exit." He muttered.

Sinzo paused his search for a second entry for a moment, turning around to face Venera. His hand was rubbing his chin in wonder.

"Why aren't you getting out of your bed and helping me?" He asked.

"..." Venera blushed and lowered her head.

Sinzo chuckled. "I'm wearing different clothes and that's not stopping me." He reminded.

Venera grunted. "You're the male here." She huffed.

Finally understanding her, Sinzo laughed.

"I can't... actually I can believe it. You're shy..." He concluded.

Venera smiled softly, and kept away from making eye contact with Sinzo.

"... Considering your shyness, I'd say you're wearing more exposing clothes because you're a female. Well, I'm fine with that. Honestly, I'm not ready to see that much of your body yet." Sinzo explained.

Venera blinked and made eye contact with Sinzo, curious on what he meant by that. Sinzo ignored her stare and continued on his search with another wall. He couldn't tell directions well, because he was in an enclosed room. What he did know is that he found another entry far to the side of his bed, not the side Venera was on, but the opposite. Sinzo pushed on the wall gently and the wall opened. Sinzo froze, dumbfounded. Venera sat up in her bed.

"Found an open door?" She asked.

Sinzo nodded, not turning around and walked into the other room, disappearing for a few moments...

* * *

The room Sinzo stepped into was spectacular. He had never seen any room in Snarleos like it. He figured though that there were similar rooms in the rest of the building that he and Venera were in. The walls of the room was the same as the bedroom, Sinzo figured out that the entire walls of the capital were of rocks, with sparkling minerals in them. Sinzo sighted his supplies on the floor, near a wall, and right by his supplies, were his weapons.

By another wall were two soft smooth mattresses. The mattresses had pink sheets on them and on the mattresses were Sinzo's and Venera's original uniforms. Sinzo's eyes sparkled and he went over to the two uniforms. He picked up his own uniform and picked up Venera's uniform. Before leaving, he noticed that the room had no other entry to it. He walked back into the bedroom, carrying both uniforms...

* * *

Venera was joyfully speechless, seeing Sinzo come out, carrying both their uniforms in his hands. Sinzo put down Venera's uniform on his bed and he glanced at Venera.

"Everything is in that room. As far as I could tell, we haven't lost anything. My weapons and supplies are in there. I'll just go back in and change back to my common uniform. While I'm changing, I suggest you change in this room into your own suit." Sinzo suggested.

Venera nodded. "I'll do that."

Sinzo turned around and walked back inside the small room and closed the door, still carrying his own uniform with him. From Sinzo's side, the door was normal. It was apparent that the door was a door. That told him that on the other side of the other entry, the door was also normal. Sinzo took off his bed uniform and changed back into his normal uniform. He glanced around the room and found both his and Venera's shoes.

He put on his weapons and his shoes. Carrying Venera's shoes, Sinzo was about to open the door, but thought better of it.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"_I'm back in my fairy suit. You can come back._" Venera's voice replied.

Opening the door, Sinzo came out of the small room in his full uniform and fully armed. He was also carrying Venera's shoes. Venera was indeed in her original silver fairy suit and from what Sinzo noticed, she had taken off whatever clothes she had on when she was in bed. Sinzo handed Venera's shoes over to her. Venera took them and stared at them for a few moments.

"We must have been out for quite some time." She commented, staring at her shoes.

"Yeah, or our shoes wouldn't have been clean since we returned from Trespass Swamps." Sinzo agreed.

"I guess who ever cleaned them, knew that we came through the swamps." Venera muttered.

"And came out in one piece. I don't know, but I think we're the first to have passed through Trespass Swamps and came out alive since Flaring Eyes." Sinzo stated.

Venera glanced at Sinzo. "You think?"

Sinzo shrugged. "I would think so, since whoever had gone in, hadn't came out to report his or her passing." He reasoned.

"... Do you think we'll see the others?" Venera asked.

Sinzo blinked, sighing.

"I'll really hope so." He nodded.

Venera put on her shoes and both just stood in front of each other, not knowing what else to do.

"Now what?" Venera asked.

"I guess we try to get out." Sinzo replied.

"How?" Venera asked.

"I don't know. Somehow." Sinzo replied.

"I see you both found your equipment." A voice noticed.

Both Sinzo and Venera turned towards the voice and saw a human adult male dressed in a dark pink robe. The human turned around and motioned the two to follow him out. Sinzo and Venera followed without hesitance. The three all stepped through an entry, out of the bedroom and Sinzo was sure it was the entry that he couldn't use. Yet, behind the bedroom was another room. Sinzo didn't have time to look around as the human continued on, out of the room.

Sinzo and Venera both hastily followed...

* * *

"Who are you?" Sinzo asked.

"Just one of many clerics here in Tachikawa Palace." The human replied.

Sinzo raised an eyebrow. "Tachikawa Palace?" He inquired.

The human nodded. "Indeed. You're all in Meems. Queen Fanaza Tachikawa ordered that you two get the best of attention, but under surveillance. The room you were both in was the best surveillance bedroom." He explained.

"How long were we out?" Venera asked.

"Two days." The human replied, holding up two fingers.

Sinzo's and Venera's eyes widened. The human nodded.

"I know. Both of you need baths." He agreed.

The human pointed towards an open wall door and both Venera and Sinzo stopped there. The human continued on, but both Sinzo and Venera entered a steamed room. The walls were like any where else in the palace, and the floor was wet and slippery, with no carpet or rug.

"_I see both of you found your ways out._" A voice stated.

The steam was too thick for Venera and Sinzo to see the source of the voice, much less each other, and they were feet close by each other.

"_There is a side room that connects directly to this bathing room and to one of the many corridors of the palace. The side room is where you can have massages or dry yourselves up. Please undress and find your way to the tubs... different of course. I'll wait and take your clothes to the next room, and bring back the towels. While in the tubs, I'll decrease the steam so that you'll both be able to see the room better._" The voice explained.

Sinzo grumbled and felt his way through the bathing room. He felt blind and couldn't see Venera anymore at all. He felt all alone and the only sensations were the hot steam on his face and hands, while his shoes felt the slipperiness and wetness of the bathing room floor. Eventually he bumped into some rocks. Sinzo felt his way, using his sense of touch and found that the baths were made out of the mineral glowing rocks.

He focused his eyes better and faintly saw the glow in the minerals of the rocks, which formed the walls of the tub. His conclusion was correct. Even though he felt shy about undressing, he did, even though there was a chance either Venera or the source of the mysterious voice saw him. Once done with undressing completely, being nude in the room, Sinzo put his uniform on the top of the wall of the tub, careful that it won't touch the water in the tub.

The heat and bubbles of the tub tickled Sinzo, making him giggle slightly. The water was so relaxing and comforting that he had his back to one of the mineral rock walls of the tub and closed his eyes, letting the water do all the cleaning and relaxing. His muscles all over his body relaxed and Sinzo dozed off for a few hours in the tub...

* * *

"_Sinzo?_" A voice asked.

Sinzo opened his eyes, instantly noticing the steam decreased. In a nearby tub, Venera bathed. She was staring at Sinzo, blushing, with her head lowered. Sinzo blinked again and she was still a dawn elf. The same as he saw back in Feather Snow. Sinzo realized that Venera was still a fairy and that it would be impossible for her to turn into a dawn elf. He decided to enjoy seeing her as a dawn elf, but not to mention it to her. He knew it wouldn't last long.

He felt that he dozed off for a few hours, but how long exactly didn't matter. He needed the relaxation before entering the Cavern of Myths, since before he was training in Feather Snow and had been doing a lot of traveling lately. For the five years he stayed in Setista, his survival instincts when he traveled were hibernating, but during that first travel in the desert, his survival instincts were immediately awakened.

"Did you see whoever it was that... spoke with us when we first came in?" Sinzo asked.

Venera raised her head, making eye contact with Sinzo. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I did stay awake. She's a pretty woman." Venera informed.

Sinzo raised an eyebrow. "The one who spoke with us was a female human?" He asked.

"_Is there any problem with that?_" The familiar mysterious voice asked.

Sinzo turned to it and saw that it indeed was a female woman. Like many males, if not most or all, the first thing he noticed that the woman was in what the humans called 'a bikini'. The two pieces were dark pink in color. Her hair was black, wet and long, while her eyes were green. She appeared to be in her late-thirties, older than Sinzo and Venera.

"Are all male elves this bold?" She asked.

Sinzo shook his head back to reality, suddenly realizing that he was staring. He chuckled.

"It isn't common, I'd say that." Sinzo replied.

"Hmm. Judging by your ears, I'd say you in your early twenties." The woman guessed.

Sinzo shrugged. "I see you're good in judging elf age through their ears... You're correct." He nodded.

He turned his head away and relaxed his mind and muscles, closing his eyes again, but staying conscious.

"Sinzo? If you were wondering, the woman always wears that 'bikini' in here and almost never leaves this bathing room and the other side-room. This is her work: to supervise the bathing and watch over the bathers." Venera explained.

"That was unnecessary for me to know Venera." Sinzo replied, without opening his eyes.

"Just sharing some information I know." Venera muttered.

"Yeah, information she gave to you! Thanks anyway for it." Sinzo whispered.

Venera shrugged and smiled.

"Zolam." She commented.

Sinzo understood the word, but wasn't interested in getting in a conversation with Venera; he was more quiet than sociable at the moment...

* * *

Indeed, seeing Venera as a dawn elf didn't last. When both Venera and Sinzo were done with their baths and out of the tubs, Sinzo glanced at Venera and she was herself again, as a fairy. They got dried and dressed back into their uniforms, taking turns dressing themselves. Once bathed, they were told by the woman working in the bathing room of how to leave the palace. Venera and Sinzo took every word she told them and in no time were out of the palace.

Sinzo closed the door behind him, after Venera entered.

"Finally we're in." Sinzo sighed.

Venera nodded. Sinzo glanced around knowing that they were all in an inn. The lights were from the walls of the mineral rocks. The inn was small for such a capital city. It didn't matter because Sinzo took a quick glance around the inn and noticed nobody staring or glancing at him and Venera. He also noticed some familiar forms. He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. Venera caught his stare.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Sinzo nodded towards the familiar forms. Venera looked in the direction he looked in and saw the familiar forms as well. She gasped. Sinzo was the first to approach them. He taped the male on the shoulder. The male turned around, and Sinzo's and the male's eyes met. Both of their eyes widened.

"Koushiro!" Sinzo gasped.

"Sinzo!" Koushiro exclaimed.

Both immediately embraced each other in a hug. The female beside Koushiro glanced at them, and then glanced around the inn, because wherever Sinzo was, there was... Venera! The female gasped as she noticed Venera. Venera smiled and approached her.

"... It's good to see you Mimi." Venera whispered.

"Same here." Mimi replied.

Koushiro and Sinzo let go of each other, and Sinzo and Venera joined Koushiro and Mimi.

"How long of you two been here?" Koushiro asked.

Sinzo shrugged. "Two days." He replied.

"Well, we just got here a few hours ago." Mimi informed.

"How come neither of you are covered in mud?" Venera asked.

Koushiro grinned. "I am not a warlock for nothing. I know pretty much magic. Not only offensive; defensive, and curative magic, but also 'refreshing' magic." He explained.

"Did either of you encounter any trouble?" Sinzo asked.

Mimi nodded. "At least once. Koushiro was handy here with all his magic." She grinned.

"As was Sinzo here." Venera agreed.

"What happened?" Koushiro asked.

Sinzo shrugged. "It isn't something to discuss here." He replied.

Koushiro nodded. "Same here." He agreed.

"I hoped that at least someone would have reached here before us." Mimi commented.

"Well, considering two days." Venera shrugged.

"It seems you quite quickly left Trespass Swamps and were the closest you could get from the place." Koushiro reasoned.

"From the time passing, it seems you two got lost." Sinzo concluded.

Mimi nodded. "We sure did, more than once. We had to sleep in trees during the night." She informed.

"If you two were the quickest to get here after us... that means that the others are either not coming back, or are also lost." Venera muttered.

"Oh, they're coming back." Koushiro assured.

"How do you know?" Sinzo asked.

Koushiro shrugged. "The huntress squad was behind us by a few hours. They might have gotten lost just near the exit."

"What about the Cloakist force and Ken; Daisuke, and Taichi?" Venera asked.

Mimi shook her head. "We don't know anything about them. The huntress squad was the closest to us. But for the rest, they had also probably gotten lost behind. I wouldn't be surprised if they got here before the huntress squad... that is if they all survived." She informed.

"You two are going to need your rests." Sinzo noted.

"Definitely." Koushiro agreed.

"Where have you been for the last two days?" Mimi asked.

"Sleeping and bathing basically in Tachikawa Palace." Venera replied.

Mimi winced and went silent. She explained such things to Koushiro and only to Koushiro. He understood.

"We're planning to stay in some two rooms in a hotel here in the capital." He replied.

"Suit yourselves." Sinzo shrugged.

Venera and Sinzo ordered some drinks and finished it up. Once done, Sinzo paid for both his and Venera's drinks. They went towards the exit, but Sinzo stopped and turned around at Koushiro and Mimi, who were both watching them leaving.

"I guess we'll see each other around then. Ishnu-alah." Sinzo nodded.

He left the inn, followed by Venera...

* * *

Yagami Huntress Squad returned safely, followed by Daisuke; Ken, and Taichi, with Teresa and her joint Cloakist force coming in last. There were no casualties and the challenge lay ahead. Sinzo; Venera; Daisuke; Ken; Taichi; Hikari; Koushiro, and Yamato all stopped, fully armed, at the entrance of the Cavern of Myths. Anna stayed back in Meems with the rest of Huntress Squad, along with Teresa and her joint Cloakist force, and Mimi.

"Let's do this." Sinzo muttered.

He stepped into the cavern, with the other seven following him. Venera remembered the cavern from since the last time she was there. Remembering her sister's death and the werewolves' lusting on her own death sent a shiver down her spine. She assured herself that she wasn't alone, but it didn't help much. She kept close behind Sinzo, with Sinzo taking the lead into the unknown.

"Have you been here before Sinzo?" Yamato asked.

"We've all been here at one time or another." Ken replied.

"A prince?" Koushiro asked.

"Why not? Like Ken, I've been here before and it is my fifth time here." Yamato replied.

"No kidding. This is my third." Koushiro agreed.

"Why did you come here?" Hikari asked.

"Because I figured that Takeru took shelter here. From all the times I've been here, I was always proven wrong and I always came alone. However, there is still a part of me that says he's nearby somewhere." Yamato informed.

Hikari's eyes widened. "You too?" She asked.

"What?" Yamato asked, turning to her.

"... I also feel his presence nearby and this is my second time here. The first time I didn't feel him, but now I do." Hikari explained...

* * *

Sinzo was the first to freeze, followed by the elves then the rest. Sinzo and the elves hastily became consciously alert. Sinzo unsheathed Emeraldsnow; Ken and Daisuke followed his lead, unsheathing their swords; Hikari steadied herself and readied her glaive; Venera kept close to Sinzo and prepared her magical staff; Yamato prepared his bow with an arrow; while Taichi and Koushiro readied themselves for backup with their magic through their staffs.

Taichi didn't mind the darkness in the cavern since he was sightless. He knew of the danger close by through the sense of sound and touch. Out of the darkness, a werewolf suddenly jumped at Sinzo and Sinzo hastily turned around to face it. And so the challenge of myths had begun...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 6: YAMATO'S SEARCH COMPLETE

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	6. Yamato's Search Complete

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Chapter 6: "Yamato's Search Complete"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

Sinzo and Venera were the first out of Trespass Swamps, and the first to get in Meems, and the Tachikawa Palace. After some difficulty at first in their bedroom in the Tachikawa Palace, Sinzo and Venera had their rest and refreshed themselves. They met Koushiro and Mimi in a small inn in Meems. The Yagami Huntress Squad showed up next, followed by Ken; Daisuke; Taichi, with the Cloakist force being last. None of them had any casualties. With the Cloakist force; most of the Yagami Huntress Squad, and Mimi all staying behind in Meems, Sinzo; Venera; Ken; Hikari; Daisuke; Yamato; Koushiro, and Taichi entered the Cavern of Myths...

* * *

Sinzo slashed his Soblard at the werewolf, but the werewolf dodged and avoided it. Sinzo turned around to face it and quickly ducked, avoiding the werewolf's own slashes. More werewolves appeared out of the darkness and Yamato hit one with his arrow, surprisingly not taking the injured werewolf to its knees. Putting his quiver of arrows and bow aside, Yamato took out his dagger and prepared himself for melee combat.

The werewolves charged the caste, while most of the caste was defensive; Ken and Daisuke went offensive. They both charged at the incoming werewolves and the werewolves scattered to avoid their swords. Ken and Daisuke stopped their charge and became defensive, a distance away from the rest of the caste. Back to back, Ken and Daisuke blocked; slashed, and avoided the werewolves' attacks, keeping themselves back to back.

Hikari went into melee attack like Sinzo; Yamato; Ken, and Daisuke. She was the first to score a few injuries in melee combat, and the first to actually defeat a werewolf, killing it. Taichi; Venera, and Koushiro stayed in the rear with Ken; Daisuke; Sinzo; Yamato, and Hikari taking the lead and holding the line against the werewolves, even they were out numbered heavily, and in their opponent's lair and ground.

Taking down his first werewolf, Sinzo swiftly turned around, slicing through another werewolf, which tried to sneak behind him, immediately scoring his second werewolf kill. The battle raged on, and Sinzo and his melee comrades held on, with the werewolves onslaught continuing. There seemed to be endless numbers of them, for three appeared with every werewolf killed.

The training in Feather Snow proved its worth as the melee caste disciples held longer than the werewolves had expected. In the darkness, a particular pair of eyes scanned the battleground, and a voice chuckled to itself, noticing a familiar face. The eyes withdrew deeper into the darkness, with the evil chuckling fading away. Focused on the battle at hand, none of the caste disciples noticed the eyes or the chuckling. Immanent danger was approaching.

Hikari was skillful in the use of her glaive against any threatening werewolf that threatened her. No wonder since she had been trained years before in Huntress Academy, Feather Snow. The werewolves didn't stand a chance against her and her pointed elf ears were against the werewolves, but not forever... While distracted by two other werewolves attacking her, Hikari didn't sense or notice a werewolf sneaking up behind her.

She dodged; blocked, and attacked the two werewolves. The two werewolves sensed their brother and continued on with their assault, heavier and harder. Hikari didn't notice and so wasn't suspicious of anything, but kept in pace with them. The sneaking werewolf had its mouth slightly open with saliva drooling down his mouth. It was approaching Hikari ever so slowly with its knees bent. The rest of the caste were busy with their own individual battles that they didn't notice.

Only one did and he waited for the right moment to protect her, alert to his surroundings and watching the werewolf approach her. Once close enough, the sneaking werewolf jumped at Hikari, totally unknowing. At the same time, another jumped out of the darkness and sliced his sword through the sneaky werewolf in midair, slicing through its stomach, slicing it in half, killing it in midair instantly.

Hikari kept her attention on the two werewolves but was conscious about the dead werewolf and whoever killed it, saved her. Quickly finding out who it was, he joined her in battling the two werewolves, taking one off her hands. She smiled and kept battling the werewolf, while Takeru and his blonde hair swayed through the air and blue eyes stabbed his enemies, dealt with another with his sword.

Noticing the cunning night elf ranger join in the fray, a werewolf -apparently being the leader- appeared out of the darkness and approached Daisuke from behind, with Daisuke being busy with an offensive werewolf. The inferior werewolf noticed his leader and made sure that it kept Daisuke's attention on it. It knew what was going to happen and so mentally braced itself for it.

Watching from the darkness wasn't as enjoyable as approaching the enemy from behind and killing it before it knew what hit it. With the leading werewolf behind Daisuke, breathing down his back, the attacking werewolf hastily bent down onto its legs. Daisuke stopped his defense for a moment and blinked, confused at the sudden unneeded maneuver. Sinzo absently watched, aware of the threat just right behind Daisuke and braced himself to interfere, with avoiding attacks.

Recognizing the werewolf from her previous tragic visit, Venera felt a chill go down her spine and she flapped her wings, heading towards the front line, leaving Koushiro and Taichi to be backup with their magic. Venera swayed her staff in her right hand, flying horizontally towards the front melee line. Sinzo noticed her approaching them and quickly dealt with his werewolf. Once done, he sheathed his sword and rushed towards the leading werewolf.

He intended to reach the werewolf before Venera. His quiver of arrows and bow were still on his back. From the way she was rushing at the werewolf, Sinzo had realized that it was the same werewolf that she faced in her previous visit. The leading werewolf was unaware of Sinzo and Venera rushing at him. Unaware of the danger approaching him, the leading werewolf made his move. He turned Daisuke around to face him and Daisuke's eyes widened upon seeing him.

With a strong kick to the stomach, the leading werewolf kicked Daisuke into the air, sending him crashing back into one of the cavern's walls. He lost his grip on his sword and coughed, collapsing to the ground, still conscious but injured. Venera noticed Sinzo rush towards the werewolf, even though she started ahead of him. She boosted her speed, intent on revenging her sister's death personally, quickly passing the rushing Sinzo.

The leading werewolf turned around to see the flying Venera rushing towards him. Its lips turned into a grin. Venera started spinning her staff, starting a magical spell. Sensing her summoning some magic, the leading werewolf got on its knees, on all four, and galloped towards the incoming fairy. Venera was taken back by this sudden move, and stopped her summoning and flying in midair. Still on all four, the leading werewolf pounced onto the fairy, and both fell to the ground.

Venera was pinned on her back with the leading werewolf on top of her, its eyes full of joy. It opened its mouth and closed in on Venera's head. Venera closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable end. The battle all around had ceased, with the werewolves withdrawing behind their leader and the disciples behind Sinzo. Noticing the immanent death of his beloved, Sinzo kept to his promise and swiftly summoned his own magic.

With the disciples withdrawn back behind Sinzo, Yamato noticed Takeru with Hikari and smiled. Takeru noticed his elder brother and smiled in return. Yamato neared Takeru and both embraced each other tightly. Koushiro and Taichi regrouped with the others and Yamato; Ken, and Daisuke all sheathed their swords. Taichi sensed Takeru's presence and only smiled. Takeru nodded his head in acknowledgement of Taichi.

The leading werewolf hastily glanced up at Sinzo, finished with his summoning. It looked up to the ceiling and howled. The rest of his pack followed suit, raising their heads to the ceiling, closing their eyes and howling. Venera hissed.

"For my sister Agi!" She exclaimed.

Her summon was finished and a pulse of wind forced the leading werewolf off of her. It got up on its two legs and Venera withdrew behind Sinzo, with the others. Hikari checked up on her, checking to see if she was alright and fine. There was no injury or harm to her. Venera's vengeance was accomplished and now she'd leave the rest for Sinzo. She had avenged her elder sister's death, even though the attack didn't faze the werewolf much, it did however force it off of her.

With the ownalis circle of spheres finished, Sinzo released the spheres and his magic at the leading werewolf. The werewolf howled without closing its eyes or raising its head. Swiftly, white spheres spiraled upwards around the leading werewolf, and once it reached its forehead, it all flashed into a light blue aura around its body, shielding it from any exterior danger. To Sinzo's shock, the shield was successful, as it only absorbed the spheres, without fazing the werewolf.

The leading werewolf chuckled mockingly. Again, to Sinzo's negative surprise, the werewolf formed its own circle of spheres vertically in midair close to its head to the left. The spheres were all colored white and one after another, the leading werewolf released them at Sinzo.

"Learn from the werewolf! Protect yourself the same way he did!" Koushiro informed.

'I know that! But how?' Sinzo thought.

There was no time for thinking of how to get out through this one; it was do or die. Concentrating on summoning his magic swiftly, only this time to shield him, Sinzo closed his eyes and relaxed. Not as fast as the leading werewolf did it, but still efficient enough, green spheres spiraled upwards around Sinzo, and once it reached his forehead, it all flashed into a dark green aura around his body, shielding him from any exterior danger.

He barely did it, as the shield appeared just in time to absorb the first white sphere. Again and again, from then on, the dark green body shield absorbed all the white spheres from the leading werewolf. Witnessing this, the werewolf hissed in anger, realizing that Sinzo wasn't capable of such a defensive until then. With lust; anger, and hatred filling it, the leading werewolf rushed at Sinzo in a mad charge.

Just like he did during his training in Feather Snow, Sinzo rapidly summoned dark green ownalis spheres, one after another, and immediately released them at the mad charging werewolf. Of course they were all absorbed by its dark blue body shield. Thinking fast, Sinzo unsheathed his Soblard, still covered with now dry blood from the dead werewolves he had killed, and braced himself for the mad werewolf.

'Please work!' Venera thought, watching.

Tragically decreasing the remaining distance between them, the mad leading werewolf pounced the remainder of the distance. His fellow werewolves stayed back watching. They knew that if their leader was killed by this dawn elf, they would have to: retreat; surrender, or die. All of them silently agreed on withdrawal if their leader was killed. Sinzo quickly sidestepped the mad werewolf's pounce. His Soblard was ready.

When the mad werewolf fell to the ground, Sinzo had his Soblard slice through the mad werewolf's mid section, slicing him in half, killing him instantly. In silence, the remaining werewolves withdrew. Agita had been avenged, through Sinzo's hand and blade. Silence roamed the cavern with the death of the leading werewolf. The disciples of the caste, as the caste called themselves, froze momentarily, just staring at the two halves of the dead mad leading werewolf.

In silence, Sinzo sheathed his Soblard. Being the first to take his eyes off of the dead werewolf, he walked off into the darkness, going deeper and deeper into the cavern. Once noticing his disappearance, the rest of the disciples followed in haste.

"Where is he going?" Hikari asked.

"Probably to the core and center of the cavern." Takeru replied.

"That's the reason why I and Agita came in the cavern the first time! The mystery of the Cavern of Myths lays in the core and center. Nobody was able to reach there because of these werewolves, but now with the leading werewolf killed and my sister avenged, the mystery will be solved." Venera smiled.

"That's if we can catch up with Sinzo in time to see what he discovers." Daisuke reminded.

"Let's hasten our pace." Yamato decided.

Venera was the first to hasten up her pace, by floating into the air and flapping her wings ahead. She took the lead and the others behind her started running. Sinzo ran straight ahead. After a few minutes of running, a light appeared ahead of him and upon entering, he was blinded for a moment. But when he could see, he froze in shock, eyes wide. The rest of the caste caught of with him and froze in astonishment like him in what they saw.

"Wow!" Koushiro whispered.

"So this is what the mystery is." Ken whispered.

"Truly fascinating." Hikari whispered.

"The mystery of this cavern is solved." Takeru smiled.

Hikari blinked and turned to Takeru.

"Didn't you know about this?" She asked.

Takeru shook his head. "No. I didn't come this far. The werewolves. I could have gotten this far, but when I would eventually return, I'd have to face the werewolves. This was the main reason why I disappeared; to discover, and be the first to solve the mystery of the Cavern of Myths."

"Now it is solved, but not be you." Hikari nodded.

"Indeed not by me." Takeru agreed, glancing at Sinzo...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 7: ESCORT BACK TO VIGILANCE LAND

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


	7. Escort back to Vigilance Land

Story by Green Garden

**The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths  
Final Chapter  
Chapter 7: "Escort back to Vigilance Land"**

**There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony**

_Previously on The Challenge of Myths:_

The Silver Caste battled the werewolves, and were able to hold them off. When Hikari was in danger, being hidden in the Cavern of Myths, Takeru quickly interfered and helped in dealing with the werewolves. Soon enough, the leading werewolf appeared, first approaching Daisuke and harming him. Venera recognized the leading werewolf as the one who killed her sister and she went after it. The leading werewolf jumped at her and pinned her to the ground, but Venera was able to free herself. Sinzo and the leading werewolf faced each other and battled, with Sinzo winning in the end by slicing the leading werewolf in the middle with his Soblard, and by doing so, avenging the death of Venera's sister, Agita. The remaining werewolves withdrew, and the path was clear for the Silver Caste to discover the mystery of the Cavern of Myths, which they did discover...

* * *

After seeing and solving the mystery of the cavern of myths, the caste left the cavern and stopped for a momentarily rest close to the cavern's entrance. No werewolves were encountered on their way out. Where Takeru sat, Hikari took his left and Yamato took his right.

"What now?" Taichi asked.

Apparently the question had been on everyone's minds since they had left the center and core of the cavern. Even Venera was curious, since her vengeance was already over. Sinzo glanced at every disciple present, with Venera being the last. However, Sinzo wasn't the first to reply to that.

"It's been a great experience accompanying you Ranger Tracker." Ken smiled.

Daisuke nodded. "Indeed. We've learnt a lot and achieved much."

"These experiences would last with us for life. Experiences that would be good stories to our kids." Koushiro replied.

"The mystery of the cavern has been solved finally." Yamato sighed.

"The rest of you can go your own ways now. I for one am heading back to Joe to retrieve Majestic. I'm planning to escort Venera back to her land." Sinzo replied, deciding on his next move.

Koushiro sighed. "I guess I'll head back to Meems first and then retrieve Wisdom. From there I'll head to Young Owl to settle down." He decided.

Hikari smiled and blushed.

"I for one am not going to let Takeru leave my sight... Why? Well... Because I'm in love with you." She whispered, staring into Takeru's eyes.

For a moment, Takeru's eyes widened, but his mouth turned into a smile. He embraced Hikari.

"Since my disappearance, I've come to be in love you and miss you too Kar." He whispered in her ear.

Only Hikari heard it. But it was clearly obvious to the others. Hikari smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Takeru's shoulder. Daisuke knew it and secretly had feelings for Hikari, which deepened through this quest of which they all accompanied each other in. He restrained his feelings, and knew that Hikari would never feel the same towards him and felt that it was best if he won't tell her or anybody for that matter.

Why would a night elf want a human, when she already had her night elf prince? Sinzo noticed Daisuke's silence and realized what was happening inside of him. He sighed, deciding on revealing his feelings for Venera, even though she was a fairy and he was a dawn elf. He decided to keep the secret of seeing her, more than once, in a dawn elf form to himself.

"Well... This might not be a surprise." He ventured, turning his sight towards Venera.

Venera was staring back at Sinzo, somewhat optimistic of what he was going to say. Sinzo took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Venera." He sincerely whispered.

Venera's eyes watered with joy and she embraced Sinzo tightly. At first taking him by surprise, but then he recovered and returned the hug.

"As I'm in love with you Sio." She whispered in his pointed ear.

Sinzo closed his eyes and smiled, allowing a few tears to depart his eyes.

"Well, I'll be heading back to Proud Mane." Yamato decided.

Hikari and Takeru let go of each other. Sinzo and Venera also let go of each other. Both couples held hands though, somewhat tightly.

"I'll be heading back to Osamu, after retrieving Tradition." Ken informed.

"I'll see what happens in Meems and there I'd decide where I'll be going to." Daisuke added.

Ken stared at his friend and guard. "You mean you aren't coming with me?" He asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "Probably not. You see Ken... Being a knight in your kingdom's order is an experience and probably for some knights is a lifetime job, but it isn't for me. We'll most likely depart and go each other's paths in Meems." He explained.

Ken put his palms on Daisuke's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. He nodded.

"It was a pleasure to know you and have you as one of the knights in my kingdom's order. Whatever way we go, let's not forget this experience as disciples of this Silver Caste." He stated.

Daisuke smiled and shook his head. "Never. Never in my life will I forget this experience with all of you." He informed, glancing at every disciple.

Ken lowered his palms.

"What about you two? What is it bro?" Yamato asked, pointing at Takeru and Hikari.

Takeru shrugged. "I have no idea. For me, it doesn't matter just as long as Hikari is with me, I'll be fine." He informed.

Hikari smiled and hugged Takeru. "First return to Meems and gather up my Huntress squad, retrieve Tanumia and then we'll probably head back and settle in Young Owl." She replied.

Takeru blinked and glanced down at Hikari, with Hikari glancing back up. Her eyes pleaded him. He sighed, giving in.

"I've never been to Young Owl before. I guess it's worth it all." He muttered.

"I'll be heading back to Young Owl myself." Taichi informed.

The other disciples turned to him. Taichi sensed it.

"I have the intention of building and having my own temple. I want to teach others of what the experience is like when one is blind, and how to depend on the other senses, not to mention healing magic and other magic I know." He explained.

Koushiro nodded. "That's basically why I'm heading back to Young Owl. Most of my heavy equipment is back there, along with my studies. I'm planning to build my own magic school to teach others magic that I've learnt and my own laboratory to experiment on my experiments." He explained.

"Besides," Taichi added. "I'll need to find out what happened with our little bounty hunter and some others." He grinned.

Hikari chuckled. "I almost forgot about Hida!" She exclaimed.

"Is he in Young Owl?" Takeru asked.

Hikari shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he probably still is." She replied.

"Oh great." Takeru moaned.

Hikari giggled.

"What will you do after Vigilance Sinzo?" Ken asked.

Sinzo shrugged. "Let me get there first and from what happens there, I'll decide on my next move." He informed.

Ken chuckled. "Of course." He nodded.

"How about we all return to Meems together, one last time before heading out on our own paths?" Daisuke suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yamato nodded.

"I'm with it." Takeru agreed.

"You're the one in charge ranger." Ken reminded, pointing at Sinzo.

Sinzo chuckled. "Sure, I'll lead the way one last time."

The caste all stood up together, with Takeru and Hikari hugging each other, and Sinzo and Venera holding hands. They all left the entrance of the Cavern of Myths, with their minds full of memories of this journey; quest, and experience they all had together. Of course, none of them got away unharmed. Each one of them was injured or hurt in one way or another from their battle with the werewolves.

The important thing was they all went in together, survived the cavern and departed it in one piece breathing together...

* * *

The entire caste had returned to Meems with Sinzo in the lead. They went into one of the most famous inns in the capital, where Sinzo and Venera had regrouped up with Koushiro and Mimi after the trail through Trespass Swamps.

"Are you sure you can't stay in Meems?" Mimi asked.

Koushiro nodded. "I had plans for my future in Young Owl, even before I joined Sinzo on his quest." He explained.

Mimi moaned. "Pity really. I do like you a lot. Since my undercover as knight is all out the window -it wasn't that exciting anyway-, I'm princess of Tachikawa and only heir to the throne after my mother. I have my duty now as a princess. Mind you, I won't let the entire princess duties come in my way of what I really want to do... You'll all visit occasionally, right?" She asked.

"Don't worry Mimi, we will at least." Hikari nodded.

Takeru nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about me, but wherever I'm going, I might return to where I've begun. None of you will be seeing me for several years the minimum. I believe there's a saying, which goes like: 'Tend to explore your trail and you'll find yourself returning to where you left of.' Or something like that." Daisuke stated.

"So I'll be seeing you in Osamu in several years from now then." Ken concluded.

"Most likely." Daisuke sighed.

"It seems to me that we'll be leaving together, yet not together, but once we leave the narrow trails of the mountains, we'll be taking our separate paths." Yamato sighed.

"For most of the original disciples, we're heading in the same direction to retrieve our mounts." Ken reminded.

"Of course." Taichi nodded.

"Well, it seems I'll be seeing you all at the pink gates, until we separate. Are any of you intending to go through Trespass Swamps?" Yamato asked.

Koushiro shook his head. "Not me. Those swamps are hazardous." He replied.

"Yeah. I and Takeru would be going around them also." Hikari added.

"Not for us. Right Venera?" Sinzo asked.

Venera nodded. "Right. Sinzo still has some unfinished business in the swamps. Don't be surprised if you don't see our mounts, or if you do see our mounts." She informed.

"Are you going to look for your sister? Is that one of the reasons why you're going off on your own?" Ken asked.

Daisuke blinked. "You mean Jun? How would I know where she is? I haven't seen her since I came to Osamu and became a knight in the Ichiouji Order there." He reminded.

Hikari blinked.

"You have a sister?!" She exclaimed in unison with Taichi.

Daisuke chuckled. "Yeah, older than me also... She was like any other older sister back when we were together." He sighed.

"I didn't know that." Taichi muttered.

"None of us did." Yamato added.

"Hello? Prince here who knew!" Ken reminded.

"Except for you." Mimi acknowledged.

With his drink done Yamato lowered his cup onto the counter.

"If none of you mind, I'll be taking my leave now. I don't have a mount to return back to retrieve, so I'll just be on my way to Proud Mane. I am the furthest away. It was an honor accompanying you and this caste of yours Ranger Sinzo 'Sio' Tracker." He informed.

The rest of the disciples raised their cups to Sinzo and nodded their heads.

"Cheers to the always will be Captain of the Silver Caste!" They all cheered in unison, along with Yamato.

Even Venera joined. Sinzo smiled, blushed and lowered his head; too shy and embarrassed to keep his face up or to speak. Yamato lowered his empty cup back onto the counter and walked to the door of the inn. Before turning the knob, he turned back to the Silver Caste. He nodded firmly with discipline of a ranger.

"This isn't the last time any of you see me. I'll make sure of that. Remia..." He grinned, turning the knob and leaving the inn.

"... Didn't he say he would be seeing us at the pink gates?" Venera asked, whispering.

Sinzo shrugged...

* * *

The caste; Yagami Huntress Squad, and the joint Cloakist human/elf force left towards the pink gates of Meems together.

"Are you joining us Tai?" Hikari asked.

Taichi shook his head. "I'll be going my own trail back to Young Owl." He replied.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Koushiro asked.

"Hey! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't go traveling on my own! Besides, how am I to teach others stuff that I myself haven't experienced?" Taichi asked.

"Good point." Koushiro nodded.

"So he decided to meet us at the gate after all." Ken noted.

The caste; huntress squad, and joint Cloakist force all turned their sights towards the pink gates and saw Yamato waiting for them. Nobody said a word as they met up with Yamato, neither when they departed Meems or left on their own trails, separating. Eventually, it was only Sinzo and Venera again. Once alone, Sinzo smiled to himself.

"What?" Venera asked, noticing.

"I can remember us coming through here when we first got here." Sinzo replied, remembering back at his soar legs and blurry vision.

Venera chuckled. "I thought we'd never make it. Thanks to you Sio, we did. I held onto you for hope and determination to reach here." She informed.

Sinzo raised an eyebrow. "Well... good thing you did, because I wasn't ready to give up on you. Most likely I never will be." He grinned.

Venera smiled and gave Sinzo a quick peck on the cheek. The two continued on walking, straight ahead towards the swamps, with the mountains shrinking with the distance.

"... This is the first time we are actually alone with nothing to do. The others are safe and are going their own paths now... It's nice to have you as company, the only company in private and all alone." Venera muttered, blushing with her head lowered.

Sinzo took hold of her fragile hand and hold onto it with his own. The two were silent for some time, with Sinzo's left hand holding onto Venera's small right hand. Both spaced off into their own thoughts, knowing that the other was there through Sinzo holding Venera's small hand...

* * *

From before they had entered the inn back in Meems; Venera knew that Sinzo had decided to head back to Joe's small farm by going through Trespass Swamps. He confirmed it to her by whispering it to her. He decided he would deal with his vengeance for his brother, as he did for Venera's vengeance for her sister. The plan was to head into Trespass Swamps; locate a black dragon; identify it as Kamisai's murderer, and for Sinzo to have his vengeance.

As for Venera, she was welcome to help out, and she had already decided and stuck to her decision, which was she would help out and her main role would be in distracting the dragon, by hover around it, using her wings for one last time. In a matter of a few hours, Sinzo and Venera had reached the border of Trespass Swamps and both were astonished.

Unlike before when the two first entered weeks before, the swamps was clear and the visibility went on for miles into the swamps. Silent, both Sinzo and Venera went into the swamps cautiously. Unlike before, they noticed narrow paths dividing the swamps into numerous swamps of different sizes. Sinzo vaguely recalled them during Flaring Eyes Battle, yet they were still familiar to him. Since the paths were narrow, Sinzo took the lead and Venera took the rear.

There wasn't enough space for both of them to be side by side. Sinzo didn't know if the narrow paths were natural or artificial made by the bandits before or after Flaring Eyes battle. For miles they haven't encountered any trouble.

"This is scary." Venera commented.

"Yeah. The atmosphere is now more unsettling than it was before." Sinzo agreed.

"Good thing we're coming through here, or this wouldn't have been noticed for some time, if not ever." Venera stated.

"Who dares enter this domain?!" A roaring voice demanded.

Sinzo and Venera involuntarily stopped in their tracks. Both of them glanced around the area, while Venera readied her staff. Sinzo was fully armed and nothing that he brought along from his mount Majestic was left behind in Meems. Sinzo prepared himself not with his weaponry, but with magic. Hesitating, Venera cautiously flapped her fairy wings and sailed into the air, getting a better picture of the area.

"See anything nerving?" Sinzo questioned.

"Not yet." Venera replied, shaking her head.

Without warning, a fireball slammed into Venera. She screamed in agony and fell from the sky, unconscious. Sinzo noticed that her fall would be into the swamps and that what had grabbed her before, might grab her again. Uneasily, Sinzo glanced at Venera falling and the location of her fall. He decided to go for a plunge to rescue her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach her before she fell into the swamps.

He took the plunge and out of no where, a fireball collided into the ground he was just on moments before. The explosion sent him further into his plunge. He smiled, capturing Venera in midair and everything was still for a second, before Sinzo fell from the air, into the swamp. He kept his hold on Venera. Quickly surfacing, Sinzo brought Venera up with him and swum to the path. He put her up onto the path and jumped up himself.

Glancing at her body, checking for any injuries or burns, Sinzo noticed that there were none. He concluded that the staff somehow had something to do with protecting her from the fireball, or the result would have been like his elder brother; barbequed. The severely damaged staff proved Sinzo's theory. Feeling her chest and neck, he sensed her pulse and slow breathing, indicating that she was still alive. Sinzo sighed in relief and hastily stood up on his feet.

He realized that who ever attacked Venera and was close in attacking him was without doubt the same dragon that killed his brother. Sinzo didn't know if it would shield him from the fireballs, but he summoned his magic and formed his dark green body shield, this time faster than the first time. Sinzo moved away from Venera so that any attack won't affect her or injure her.

A strong rustling breeze and a great shadow formed above Sinzo. The breeze and shadow were the first that Sinzo noticed of the black dragon. He dared a glance up and wished he hadn't, for there was the huge black dragon above him, just glaring down at him. Steam came out of its nose. For a few moments, Sinzo feared the outcome of the battle, but remembering his faith, his fear quickly vanished.

He summoned his magic and a vertical circle of green ownalis spheres formed nearby his face, spinning around each other. Whatever the outcome was to be, Sinzo was ready for it...

* * *

Koushiro approached Joe's small farm, with Daisuke; Ken; Hikari; Takeru, and the huntress squad. Teresa and her joint Cloakist force headed straight back to Feather Snow, for they had a long way to go. They did intend in stopping at Osamu and Proud Mane on their trail to Feather Snow. Noticing their riders approach, Wisdom; Delicacy; Tradition; Tanumia; Crystal, and the other panther mounts of the huntress squad galloped happily over to their riders.

Majestic and Delicate both noticed that neither Sinzo or Venera were amongst them. The two just kept together by themselves, munching on some grass, in Joe's eyesight. Koushiro mounted his Raigal, as Daisuke and Ken mounted their horses and Hikari mounted her panther as did the rest of her huntress squad. Hikari stared at Takeru.

"Want to join me on Tanumia?" She asked.

Takeru shook his head. "I prefer walking. I'd be more prepared against any attack or assault on us when I walk." He explained.

Hikari shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The five disciples noticed that both Majestic and Delicate were still there and that there was no sign of their riders. On Wisdom, Koushiro approached Joe.

"Have you seen Sinzo or the fairy since we last came here?" Koushiro asked.

Joe looked up at Koushiro and shook his head.

"Nobody has come by here since you guys." He replied.

"Name's Koushiro Izumi. I'm a warlock." Koushiro greeted.

"Joe Kido." Joe nodded.

The others gathered around Koushiro and heard Joe mention his name.

"I'm Prince Ken Ichiouji of Ichiouji." Ken greeted.

"Daisuke Motomiya." Daisuke informed.

"Hikari Yagami." Hikari introduced.

"Prince Takeru Ishida." Takeru greeted.

"Anna Veliki." Anna nodded.

Joe nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"... Well, I'm off now." Daisuke decided.

He steered Delicacy around and galloped off into Glide Plains, out of sight. Hikari and Ken shook their heads from their mounts.

"The rest of us better be going as well." Ken reminded.

"Yeah. Sinzo and Venera did mention that their mounts might still be here when we arrived." Anna agreed.

"The rest of you go on ahead." Koushiro informed.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"I'll stay here and wait for their return." Koushiro decided, mounted on Wisdom.

Both Wisdom and Koushiro were looking off into the distance, in the direction of Trespass Swamps.

"But what about your school; studies, and laboratory?" Ken asked.

"My studies will still be there when I return. I'll have all the time in Snarleos to build my school and laboratory; they can wait until I return." Koushiro explained.

Joe figured out that Venera was the name of the fairy.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know of?" He asked.

"A lot." Hikari replied.

"Where are you all heading off to now?" Joe asked.

"I'm heading back to Osamu." Ken informed.

"As for the rest of us, we're heading back to Young Owl." Anna replied.

"Yeah. Maybe you should come there some time. You might find a better job and better land there." Hikari encouraged.

Joe shrugged. "I'll think of it." He decided.

"I'm off to Trespass Swamps. I won't enter it, but wait at the entrance for Sinzo and Venera. Majestic? Delicate? Do you two care to join me and meet up with your riders returning?" Koushiro asked, glancing back at the zeastrises.

Both zeastrises glanced up at Koushiro and immediately joined him at his side.

"Keep up with me now." Koushiro muttered.

He patted Wisdom and she understood it, quickly going into a gallop towards Trespass Swamps. Majestic and Delicate quickly followed behind.

"I have some ideas on why Koushiro wants to wait for them." Ken grinned.

"Some here." Hikari agreed.

"... I'm off to Osamu. See ya disciples all later." He laughed, having Tradition gallop off towards Osamu.

"That leaves us." Anna stated, watching Ken vanish in the horizon.

"What are we waiting for?" Takeru asked.

"We're in no rush. Let's head to Young Owl at a regular pace." Hikari decided.

"Let's." Anna nodded, agreeing.

"Besides, if Tanumia was to gallop, you'd never be able to keep up with her." Hikari teased.

Takeru blinked and shrugged. For the first time in awhile, Hikari took the lead once again, leading her huntress squad back to Young Owl, totaling 15 female night elf huntresses, including herself and Anna. With them gone, Joe was left alone on his small unofficial land...

* * *

Koushiro saw two figures leaving the Trespass Swamps, before he could get there. Recognizing their riders, Majestic and Delicate hurried over to them. Sinzo smiled, noticing the four. Venera was unconscious in his arms. He was careful not to injure her delicate wings. Sinzo stopped and bent down onto his knees, still carrying Venera. Majestic stopped to Sinzo's right and Delicate stopped to Sinzo's left.

Koushiro had Wisdom stop in front of the breathless Sinzo. Gently, Sinzo laid Venera down on the grassy ground next to him, close to Delicate. Delicate went over to her rider and nuzzled her face, nudging her cheek.

"She's still alive, just unconscious." Sinzo informed, panting.

Delicate sat down on her legs beside Venera, and put her snout in between her front paws. Majestic lied down on his side close to Sinzo. Koushiro dismounted off of Wisdom, and Wisdom got down onto her knees. Koushiro knelt down in front of Sinzo and put his left hand on Sinzo's right shoulder. Sinzo glanced up for a moment.

"Why did you wait for us?" Sinzo asked.

"Forgot? I wanted to see Snarleos with you. I'm coming with you to Vigilance land and back." Koushiro replied.

"It's not going to be easy and the fairies might be hostile to us." Sinzo warned.

Koushiro shook his head. "That won't stop me from coming." He remarked.

Sinzo sighed deeply. "If you're coming welcome aboard." He welcomed...

* * *

High in the sky Michael was steering the chopper he and Catherine made. Catherine was by his side, being the co-pilot. The chopper was over the ocean, heading to Vigilance Land. Behind them were Koushiro; Sinzo, and Venera. Koushiro and Sinzo didn't start with Venera still unconscious, so when she awoke, they were off. After a few hours, they reached a goblin merchant, where Michael and Catherine stopped before with their chopper.

Sinzo was planning on purchasing a zeppelin, but once he saw the chopper, he decided on riding on it. Being a fairy, Venera was used to flying and it was new to Koushiro, but he seemed to be reacting to it quite well. Sinzo met up with Niblic, who he last saw in Setista all those years ago. He found out that Niblic was the only goblin merchant there and that he owned the place. He met up with Michael and Catherine, and asked for a ride to Vigilance Land.

They accepted and Sinzo; Venera, and Koushiro left their mounts with Niblic. Sinzo was confident enough that Niblic won't do anything stupid with them, or when he returned, Niblic would pay the price dearly. Besides, Sinzo noticed that both Majestic and Delicate were hostile with Niblic, and Niblic was too afraid to approach them. He and Venera were assured by that, that their mounts would be safe.

The ride over Vigilance channel, which was a few miles of open water in its width, between Loner Continent and the small Vigilance Continent, was quick; quicker than a zeppelin. Once in Rainbow Peak, Michael had the chopper lowered, and he and Catherine waited inside, while Sinzo; Venera, and Koushiro got off. Venera took the lead to the Council of the Rainbow Fairies.

A fairy rushed into the council, with it completely assembled. The head fairy instantly stood up. From since Venera's and Agita's failure in the Cavern of Myths, Vigilance fairies changed the color of their suits from purple to yellow, along with their flag, keeping the crest of desire though.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned.

Her long red, smooth hair was shining with beauty, as her eyes were intoxicatingly brown.

"Milady, Princess Takenouchi, Exiled Fairy Venera Stentor has returned and with escort." The fairy informed.

"What?!" Princess Takenouchi exclaimed.

Just then, Venera was the first to march into the council, followed closely by Sinzo and Koushiro. Venera's stare was firm and serious, as was Sinzo's, even though it was his first time there. Koushiro was more carefree; glancing around at the place he went through and entered. Venera stopped in the center with Sinzo stopping to her right and Koushiro stopping in the middle of them behind them.

"How dare you return?!" Princess Takenouchi hissed.

Venera blinked, staring straight at Princess Takenouchi. She had noticed the change in color of the costumes.

"Nice color... Did you change it when I was out of Vigilance Land? Because my sister and I failed our scout mission in the Cavern of Myths?!" Venera questioned.

Princess Takenouchi didn't budge, and she was the only one of the fairies in her council that was standing. She nodded firmly.

"Indeed. That is why we changed the color." She confirmed.

"News flash for you Sora! The mystery of the center and core of the Cavern of Myths is complete. These two are only a few who I accompanied into the cavern and survived through it once again." Venera informed.

The princess narrowed her eyes at Venera's usage of her first name, while the other council fairies gasped at such boldness. For a few moments Sora didn't know how to respond. She changed her sight from Venera to Sinzo.

"... Your name dawn elf." She requested rudely.

Sinzo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Dawn Elf Ranger Sinzo Tracker of Young Owl: a survivor of Flaring Eyes Battle; twice of Trespass Swamps, and Cavern of Myths." He informed.

"Ranger Tracker?! Here?!" A council fairy exclaimed, a little too high.

Sinzo gently grinned, not taking his sight off of the princess.

"I see that Vigilance has heard of me." He noted.

"Heard of you! That's an understatement! You're a legend here!" Another fairy boldly exclaimed.

Again, Sinzo kept his sight on the princess.

"This is all rather interesting." Koushiro muttered.

"... And you are?" Sora asked, staring at Koushiro.

Koushiro blinked and glanced up at Sora. He bowed.

"Warlock Koushiro Izumi of Young Owl: a survivor of Trespass Swamps and Cavern of Myths." He greeted.

"A warlock, in this council?" A council fairy questioned.

"He's a handsome devil of a warlock." Another fairy commented.

Koushiro lightly blushed from the comment, and lowered his gaze onto the ground.

"Just what's your business here?" Sora asked, returning to Venera.

"I've returned to report that my vengeance is complete and that we defeated the werewolves, by killing their leader... Well, Sinzo here did anyway. For as far as I can tell, they won't bother any more travelers in the cavern. Also, our mission to Cavern of Myths in the first place, mine and Agita's... Was to discover and solve the mystery behind it... Now I'm glad to say that this mission was a success." Venera reported.

Sora nodded and jumped off from her position, flapping her delicate wings, and landing beautifully in front of Venera and Sinzo.

"Very well... Since you so boldly returned, I suggest to you three choices and it's yours to take alone." She informed.

Understanding where this was heading, Venera nodding her head, with her mind made up. Sinzo kept quiet, knowing that this was Venera's choice to take alone and Koushiro looked up.

"One," Sora started, raising a finger. "For disobeying this council, there's immediate execution, but that's not the only choice."

Koushiro gulped.

'Execution?' Sinzo thought.

"Two," Sora continued, holding up a second finger in Venera's face. "is like before, exile and to never return, with or without an escort with you. That's not all."

'Exile.' Sinzo thought, sighing.

"Finally three," Sora added, holding up a third finger in Venera's face. "... You enter the transform chamber and choose your choice of specie to transform into permanently." She finished.

Koushiro gasped. 'This is unbelievable! Where is such a chamber?'

"Remember Venera, only fairies can enter the chamber and successfully transform into a human; dwarf, or something else like a centaur or a golem." Sora reminded.

Sinzo opened his mouth slightly. 'Oh Loner! Am I going to actually see Venera as a dawn elf like those two times before, permanently? I never knew this was possible. I never heard of such a thing!'

Venera lowered her eyes and her mind was already set on her choice, from when Sinzo told her he was in love with her verbally, back when they had exited the Cavern of Myths. She could understand how Sinzo felt back then and how hard it would be to be with a fairy.

"Three. The last choice. I officially chose to demote myself from fairy to something else. I'll enter the transform chamber and choose my choice of specie to transform into permanently." Venera decided.

Sinzo's eyes widened, and he hastily lowered his head. Sora narrowed her eyes.

"Are you ready to give up your wings Venera?" She asked.

Venera nodded, not taking a glance at Sinzo during her announcement. Sora sighed.

"A shame really. However, it's your choice and I'll accept it." She informed.

She motioned for two guarding fairies to take her up to the transform chamber. Sinzo stepped away. The two guarding fairies went over to Venera and took hold of her arms. Flapping their wings, they took her to the top most level in the council. A sealed chamber came into view and opened up in front of Venera. Without glancing down, Venera stepped into the transform chamber and it sealed behind her.

The two guarding fairies waited and turned around. Sinzo; Koushiro; Sora, and the council fairies all watched in anticipation. In the chamber Venera took a deep breath and mentally chose a female dawn elf, the same age as Venera herself was. The chamber obliged to her request and steam filled up the chamber, disabling the others outside of seeing her transform. The DNA structure in Venera tore apart and changed from a fairy's DNA to a female dawn elf's DNA.

With that simple change, Venera was transformed from her fairy form to a beautiful female dawn elf, with a female dawn elf archer uniform covering her. The steam faded away and the chamber opened up, releasing some trapped steam out, momentarily covering Venera's new appearance. Sinzo's eyes widened as he recognized the familiar dawn elf. He coughed and covered his mouth, staring at the beautiful female dawn elf. The wings of a fairy gone from her back.

Koushiro was in awe, as were the council fairies, including Sora herself. The two momentarily astounded fairy guards took her by the arms and flew her down back to the ground. The chamber disappeared from view. Once on the ground, the two fairy guards let go of Venera and went back to their posts. Venera stood there with her eyes lowered. Sinzo just smiled, staring at his beloved. Her ears were pointed and the same length as Sinzo's, since she was the same age as Sinzo.

Her green eyes sparkled and her long blonde hair was fresh with a scent of leaves in it. Sinzo loved Venera's new form and instantly embraced her. Venera closed her eyes and embraced Sinzo in return. Koushiro cautiously walked over to the two.

"We need to head back now." He whispered.

Sinzo let go of Venera and nodded to Koushiro.

"Right. Back to Young Owl." Sinzo decided.

"Yes." Venera whispered.

Venera took Sinzo's left hand into her right hand and held onto it. Sinzo didn't mind and Venera was more than welcome to hold his hand. He tightened the grip momentarily, as the three walked out. Once approaching the chopper, both Michael and Catherine stared speechlessly at the new female dawn elf.

"What's the matter?" Sinzo asked. "Is this the first time you see Venera?" He asked.

"Venera?!" Michael and Catherine exclaimed in unison...

**The End  
Section 1: The Silver Caste: The Challenge of Myths is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**

_There is a land... A land full of harmony... With its prosperous people... Of noble species... A land yet full of mysteries... No matter the unveiled... Snarleos remains the wonder... A land full of harmony_


End file.
